Jinx of the Sphinx
by Hakuma Twins
Summary: I wasn't smart; I wasn't beautiful; I certainly as hell wasn't rich. It was beyond me why I'd gotten into Ouran Academy at all." TamaxHaru HikuxHaru OCx? ON HIATUS
1. Discovering the Host Club

**New Authors Note:** Hey, this is Kou here, also known by the penname Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma. This account is a shared account with me and my twin brother, Junpaku, who will be writing these stories along with me, including in this story. When I'm finished uploading all 10 Chapters written for this story so far, this will go on hiatus until sometime between May and July. Thanks for reading!  
~Kou

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Hello! This is my first Ouran Fanfic. Generally I'm going to be going from the point of view of Jinx. There'll be a lot of what Ouran is known for. Crack, drama, unsensical weirdness, and all of the lovely overdone pairings! ;3 No hika/kao twincest btw, though there may be some suggestive material(shifty eyes). I'm also not going to do a Jinx/Haruhi pairing since they ARE both girls and I don't stray from the characters personalites and what not. Or at least I try not to… Anyways, Kudo's for anyone who can figure out the meaning behind the title of the whole story! Comments and reviews on how you liked more story or whether or not you thought it could be better please.^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC. I DO own Jinx and this fanfiction so no stealing, or I killee you!(whips out chainsaw)

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 1: Discovering the Host Club

* * *

**

The gates of curved, decorative metal loomed before me, painted gold - or at least I assumed it was gold paint - guarding the courtyard and elegant garden landscape. The path was made up of white stone, seeming to be Limestone or Marble of some kind - either that or the rich had enough money to polish concrete - that stretched very wide, but the length of the path impressed me more. The pink hue of the buildings' exterior struck me as odd before the clock tower at the outside entrance chimed, students shuffling from the classes. The females wore bright yellow dresses that stopped at about the ankle, large shoulders making many of them appear to have an even more slender figure as the sleeves ended in white cuffs and a black ribbon was tied to the front where the white of the dress rose to cover their necks. The males were dressed in lilac blazers over white polo shirts, accompanied by black pants and a black tie with a single faint purple stripe down the center. Personally I preferred the male uniform.

I silently chastised myself, cursing under my breath. There was _no_ way I was getting into Ouran Academy; A.K.A. The school for the super rich and beautiful. I considered myself neither. Supposedly you could get through exceptional grades and by passing the Entrance Exams. I sighed vehemently, head drooping. This was a waste of time. I'd never get in, but if I didn't...

I shook my thoughts away, straightening up. Might as well get this over with...

I adjusted my bag and slunk through the courtyard, keeping my gaze away from any curious stares and watching eyes. I realized just how much I stood out in my all dark attire, chains, and jewelry. I currently had on a white short sleeved t-shirt decorated in the line art of skulls and roses on the front that turned gradually from blood red to black, covered by a loose black vest top that sat unbuttoned and open, midnight blue skinny-jeans showing off my lean figure. A pair of chains, one shorter that the other, dangled off my black belt and silver ouroboros buckle, jingling slightly. I had several gauges and earrings, as well as a small silver piercing on the corner of my right eye. My hair was cropped short in the back, bangs concealing my eyes. My hair was black with little threads of golden-blond showing. If you think that's cool, then you'll really like this. It's my natural hair color.

I made my way for the building a little faster, slipping inside. I looked in awe at the schools interior entrance, the double stairs and nicely carved railing leading up to the second floor. The floor was covered in a short red carpet and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was all very impressive. There was no way I was getting into this school.

I scaled the stairs to the second floor, turning down a long hallway, looking back and forth as I wandered aimlessly. Where was the office?

I looked sideways out the large windows, my mind wandering like I had been. Many of the students mingled in the garden-scape courtyard, talking in groups. Mostly boys talked to boys and girls talked to girls. When a boy tried to go over and talk to a girl, or visa versa, you could tell they were flirting. High schoolers were still high schoolers, even if they were disgustingly rich, I supposed. I stopped in front of a door that stood open a crack, looking up at a white sign that read 'Music Room 3'. Strange...

Having no idea why, I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, peaking my head in. The room glowed pure white and flower petals swirled past me - don't ask me why, I have no idea either - as the scent of roses and lavender tickled my nose, and several figures seemed to appear out of the light mysteriously. I secretly wondered if someone snuck some kind of drug into my breakfast and this was just a hallucination.

"Welcome to the Host Club." All seven figures said in practiced unison. They were dressed in some sort of Circus Cosplay, each seeming to have a specific role or theme. Yeah, there must have been drugs in my breakfast...

"Hey, a new customer!" Two voices jibed. I wondered why they sounded the same. Just as I thought this two of the boys popped up in front of me. Both were skinny and a bit tall, short ginger-brown hair and amber eyes. Odd... I didn't think people could have amber eyes... They both looked exactly the same, obviously twins. No, wait... Their hair was parted on opposite sides...  
"Why don't you come in and enjoy the show?" They both purred, hovering over me. I blinked, not quite sure what to say. Then again it was just a drug induced hallucination, right? Right.

"You two! Stop scaring our guest!" A tall blond boy ordered, pointing a finger at them accusingly. He was wearing a Ringmaster costume that was red, a white lace shirt poking out from the sleeves and collar while a black top-hat was perched precariously on his head. I noticed the slight accent and cerulean eyes too. He must've been a foreigner or a halfer, since no one I knew with perfect blond hair and vivid blue eyes like that was Japanese. Not that I really cared much either way, it was just my observative nature.

The tall blond seemed to transport in front of me, holding a rose as he smiled charmingly.  
"For what do we owe this pleasant visit, my dear?" He asked, putting on a gentlemanly act as a frame of roses magically sat around us. What the hell...?

"Tamaki-senpai, if anyone here is going to scare them away, it's gonna be you." A short boy said with great patience. He had short brown hair and gentle brown doe-eyes.

Wait, that was a guy, right?

I cleared my throat quietly, quickly gaining everyone's attention. It was a bit unnerving.

"I didn't mean to come in here. I'm just looking for the office." I deadpanned, feeling uncomfortable under seven pairs of eyes.

"Oh, why don't I show you where it is?" The brown haired boy offered lightly, leading the way when I nodded silently. I heard the tall blond shriek something behind us but disregarded it.

"Sorry about them." The short haired boy apologized. "They can be a little over-bearing sometimes."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

He paused a moment till I caught up. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. And you?" He opted. Something was bugging me about this person, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Just call me Jinx." I said, shrugging indifferently.

"Jinx?" Haruhi parroted. If he had any thoughts about the unusual name, he didn't voice it. "So you have siblings here or something?" He ventured.

"Registering for next year." I answered, shrugging again. Haruhi smiled before we stopped in front of a hardwood door.

"Here we are. It was great talking to you." Haruhi said, waving goodbye as he went back to his club room.

Haruhi Fujioka, huh... He was nice. If I did get in, I'd probably talk to him more, I decided.

* * *

**After Notes: **Yep, and there's chapter 1! Good? Bad? Please hit that magical button at the bottom of the screen and tell me! :)


	2. Home Sweet Home in a Rathole

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Okay so... yay for my third fanfiction! :D This is my first Ouran fanfiction which will all be written in third person, most likely. There will be a few new characters, mainly Jinx(who you've all already met), and two twins who you'll see a bit later. Generally it will be from Jinx's point of view for now and for a few more chapters to come, but there'll be times when it goes to other characters' point of view. I won't tell anyone what the pairings are going to be except for Tama/haru later on(as if it isn't already obvious ;3 ). Anyways, a few notes here before we get started. Black-headed gulls really do live around Toukyou bay(and it IS Toukyou, not Tokyo, by the way. English screwed with the name, as usual D ), and there is even a train in japan named after them. Ouran Academy is located in Bunkyou, Toukyou and Jinx lives about a mile from Toukyou Bay itself. Also, I don't believe you'd ever actually find a house like Jinx's in Toukyou but just deal with it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC. I DO own Jinx so no stealing or I sick the the curse of the Hitachiin's annoyance down upon your head ;D

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home in a Rathole

* * *

**

I sighed to myself as I walked alone in the dimming twilight, my footsteps echoing off the pavement as the sun set behind the buildings of Toukyou, the ocean visible some ways away on the opposite side. Black-headed gulls sqwuaked above me, soaring on the faint breeze as they promptly reterned to their nests in the distance. I wasn't in a real rush to get home, but then again I never was. It took me several moments to realize I'd stopped walking and looked over the orange and crimson bathed landscape, the sky gold on the horizon before it melted into yellows, purples, and blues on the other side of the sky. It always made me feel better, looking at the sky, if only just a little. I loved looking at the silver moon and glittering stars on the black night sky more, but I knew I wouldn't get the chance to watch it. I sighed again, adjusting my bag as it dangled over my shoulder, then started my long, slow trek home.

The sky was nearly black when I came across an old, run down cottage. The walls were dirty white hardwood and a roof that had once been painted nicely and now sat rejected, growing moss, fungus, and sparse grass. An old Koi pond sat in a corner of the yard but was nearly dry and filled with water that looked more like sewage. Gangly shrubs and grasses fought for yard space in the unforgivingly dry soil. Vines snaked up one of the outer walls, the floorboards of the porch, covered by a sulking wood portico, as I stepped up to the door.  
It wasn't so much as falling apart, it was just old and worn, in need of constant attention. Otherwise, it wouldve been falling apart.

_Home sweet home in a rathole..._ I thought to myself, sighing once more. I shuffled inside, dropping my bag as I shut the old wood door, the hinges creaking. It was a little past seven o'clock, giving me a little time to myself. Father wouldn't be home till eight at night. I'd have to listen to the TV while I did dishes. Shuffling across the room, legs gliding over the old tatami mats, I grabbed the electronic remote and headed around the dark green couch and reluctantly towards the kitchen.

A noise of surprise escaped my lips as long claws batted my leg, an angry hiss echoing from the floor as the dark brown paw swept back under the old armchair and back to its owner.  
"Shut up." I hissed back at the dark forest brown Maine Coon, stomping next to it just to scare it. It worked, a little. One thing about my father, he _loved_ certain American things. Among them was couches, armchairs, and fluffy long-tailed cats from the state of Maine in the United Stated, halfway around the world.

I mumbled something incoherent about 'evil cats' and stopped at the kitchen sink, flicking on the television with the remote.

The TV clicked with a slight stutter and some Anime show about samurai and demons appeared on the screen before I turned to the sink, already scraping food leftovers into the garbage disposal and scrubbing dishes clean while I listened to animated swords clang together and fictional characters shoot remarks back and forth about beating each other to a pulp. After about three minutes I heard a meow below me and turned, scowling at the cute face the cat was putting on. I dried my hands off, grabbing a can of cat food off the counter and peeling the lid off before setting it down to an eager feline. I grabbed another one and a sthingy, pulling it open and digging in myself. I know. Cat food...for me, right? But we'll get to that later.  
After noisily gulping down the shredded turkey, it meowed for me to give it mine, behaving cute and innocent, but I just rolled my eyes.

"You don't need it anyways." I growled. Surprisingly enough, it hissed back suddenly, making a ruckus of angry howls before stalking off with bristling fur. I simply rolled my eyes again.  
'Damn demon cat from hell...' Isaid silently, setting my empty can on the floor, turning back to the dishes. Finding the office at Ouran Academy had been the easy part. After that I'd had to sit through an unofficial interview with the school Chairman, Mr. Suwo... Or was it Suoh? I couldn't remember, but I didn't care to. I wasn't the most talkative person, so I only answered the neccasary questions, keeping them short and to the point.

I'd taken my Entrance Exams afterwards, looking forward to it more than the interview. The Chairman had insisted I wait, but I insisted on taking it right away. I suppose he thought I was eager to join Ouran Academy, but just the opposite, I just wanted to get it over with, since I'd no doubt bomb it anyways. Strangely enough, I didn't think about Haruhi or the Host Club at all, but my mind was elsewhere and I was completely exhausted.

I jumped in my skin as I heard the familiar rumble of an old American clunker approach, sputtering up the street as my hand darted for the TV remote. Sadly, it fell in the dishwater with an audible _plunk_. I cursed under my breath, fumbling wildly for it before I felt the rough buttons, pulling it out and whipped it towards the television, pressing the power button. Nothing.  
I looked at it in alarm, smacking the power button several more times to turn it off. Nothing. The car outside pulled up and the car hicupped several times before falling silent, only succeeding in adding to my panic. I cursed, abandoning the remote where it wouldn't be spotted and darting for the TV. The car door slammed shut outside as I vaulted over the couch, lunging for the power button as I heard footsteps in the dirt. The TV went off. Sadly, so did an avalanche of DVD's and old video tapes that had been stacked next to the television. I cursed again. With all this cursing, I was sure any afterlife I had would nothing but hell.

I fumbled with the movies, trying to reorganize them. Then the door opened.  
I silently cursed, turning my head to the man at the door.

"Welcome home, Father." I managed to greet with a straight face, smiling as best I could. How I managed to stay so calm right now, I had no idea, since inwardly I was about ready to commit suicide. His eyes scanned around the room before settling on the scattered movies, eyes flicking to me dangerously.

"Why are my movies scattered everywhere?" The man demanded steadily, the furious glint in his eyes betraying the calm demeanor he presented. I inwardly shivered, more than a little terrified.

"Hana discovered a mouse and accidentally knocked them over while chasing it. It's my fault really. I should've done something sooner." I lied, hoping I still looked straight-faced and calm. I suppose I was, since he nodded in acceptance and lumbered into the kitchen, my eyes never leaving him.

"The dishes aren't done." He growled quietly.

"The Entrance Exams went late so I only got home a while I go." I said quickly, before adding more quietly, "It won't happen again, sir." He grunted.

"You finished your Entrance Exams?" He demanded quietly.

"Yes, sir." I swore I was going to have a heart attack any minute. No, scratch that - any second. He grunted and lumbered through the back hallway to one of the rooms further back, allowing me a sigh of relief. A grunt was about the closest he'd ever get to saying 'Good job', but at least it meant I was out of the danger zone. I was just glad he was in a good mood.  
I shakily finished stacking the fallen videos and went to the kitchen where two apples sat on the counter for me. Well that was unusually generous of him...

I just accepted it, digging in like I was starving. I may as well have been.

After I finished my 'dinner', I washed the rest of the dishes, then prepared fathers meals for tomarrow before slipping off to my room. It was more of a closet really, about halfway down the hall, but it suited me... small, dark, and depressing. I'd had a bed once, but it had been old and filthy. I'd rather have slept in a cow pen. Instead, I had a big fluffy blanket and a soft, fuzzy charcoal colored pillow. I slipped on a thin black t-shirt and loose Pajama pants, which I wore to bed most nights. I snuggled into my blankets, sitting awake for several hours before finally getting relaxed enough to slip into slumber, my only safe haven from this otherwise hellish world.


	3. Jinxed

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 3: Jinxed

* * *

**

I stared sideways out the tall, pristinely polished window, face resting on palm with a bored expression somewhere near the back of the room. I could not beleive it for the life of me. I was sitting here, now, in class, in Ouran Academy. What's more, I was in one of the rooms marked A, the highest ranking, the group that was for the children of families with wealthy businesses who had a bright future and most heirs to the family fortune. The lowest rank was D, which was mostly kids who's parents were Yakuza gang lords or smaller, less reputable business owners. It was way beyond me. I wasn't smart; I wasn't beautiful; I certainly as he'll wasn't rich. I sighed for the... Fiftieth time? I don't know, I lost count long ago.

The teacher introduced himself and went on about how he would be our teacher all year - no, duh - and about schoolwork, expectations, and future projects. In other words, common sense and anything you could figure out with the most minuscule thoughts. I guess that didn't apply to rich people, they all had enough money they didn't actually _need_ common sense to make it in the world. Damn rich people...

I didn't pay much attention to what he said, especially when he told us his name; I wouldn't remember it for at least a week anyways. Next was roll call. I mostly ignored the names and replies. I didn't care much for other people here anyways. I didn't care to know people in general. I was a loner, plain and simple. If anyone talked to me, I'd only answer what was necessary, enough to make them believe I wasn't completely ignoring them and upset them by blatantly ignoring them. Unfortunately, people seemed to like me more for it, but I really wasn't complaining.

I didn't mind a little attention, I just didn't want to interact more than I had to or talk very much. Keep it short, keep it simple, keep interaction to a minimum, and get close to no one. These were my four life rules and I followed them dutifully.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" That caught my attention. I looked over quickly as the brown haired boy responded, sitting somewhere between the front and the center of the room. I'd forgotten about him. Last I saw him was last year in spring. Well... About half a year to be exact.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" I heard a unified 'hai' in response, instantly recognizing their voices before I spotted them, each sitting on a separate side beside Haruhi. So they _were_ twins. I wondered which of the two was which. Maybe the one on the left was...

"Kuroikoinu Hayashi?"

"Hai..." I responded dully, earning a few curious stares. I inwardly groaned, sinking into my seat and sending out a few repelling glares. It worked, kind of.

The teacher went on with role before letting students mingle. I heard someone, a girl, whisper to her friend about me, something about how 'cute' me and my lonely look was. I groaned to myself again and smacked my head against my desk once, not bothering to raise it again.

Someone just kill me...

"Hey there." I inwardly groaned for the billionth time before I realized who was talking to me. Next thing I knew, I dully lifted my head to see Haruhi Fujioka smiling at me. Actually, beaming was more like it. God, how could someone be so damn, flat out _happy_? It was about as foreign to me as sprouting wings and flying like a high-speed supersonic jet. I had to admit though, it was kinda cute.

"Oh, hi Fujioka." I greeted sullenly. I silently chided myself for lack of effort. Normally I didn't care, but there were those few exceptional people I couldn't stand to upset without regretting it. I was too soft...

Haruhi's expression changed and already felt bad.

"You okay? You seem pretty sad." Haruhi asked with genuine concern, a very slight tilt of his head that I doubted he knew he did. God he was cute like that. It's not that I had a crush on Haruhi or anything, it was just adorable.

"Yeah, just tired." I lied, cracking a smile. I hoped it didn't look as forced as it was. He didn't look convinced, but didn't push it.

"You got in on the honor student program, right?" He asked, brightening. I inwardly flinched. And it begins... I wasn't so much as worried about Haruhi making a big deal of it. He seemed too nice. It was all the other rich snobs at this school that I was worried about.

"Um...yeah." I deadpanned.

"That's great!" I struggled to keep a straight face. I figured Haruhi would be accepting of that, but I didn't think Haruhi would actually seem optimistic about it. "I got in on the Honor Student Program too!"

Now it made sense. Haruhi wasn't stuck up or snobby like the other students. He was obviously different, in a good way. It made me feel better not to be the only Honor Student, not that I deserved it.

"Oh, that's great." I said, trying to sound like I cared more than I did. It wasn't that I didn't care entirely, it just wasn't particularly interested.  
"So what school are you from?" Haruhi ventured.

"Home school." I answered quickly. He didn't seem to be expecting it, but just took it in stride. I liked that.

"So..." I heard one of the twins voices and cringed inwardly. Talking to Haruhi was easy enough to talk to, but the twins were probably a different story altogether.

"...that means you got into Ouran Academy the same way as Haruhi." The other twin finished. Since they used Haruhi's first name, I assumed they were close, probably friends. Either that or it was some kind of casual rich person thing.

"That's right..." I said carefully. I didn't like the mischeivous air the two had about them...

...okay so I liked it, I just didn't like how it was directed towards me. I wondered if they were up to something.

"You two are twins?" I asked. Normally I avoided talking, especially asking questions, but I had to be sure.  
"Yep. One of us is Kaoru..." One began.

"...And the other is Hikaru." The other continued.

"Can you tell which one of us is which?" They both asked in unison, grinning widely. I stared at them a moment, figuring this was a game they always played since they were twins. _Identical_ twins. Of course, I didn't really think about it. I didn't care enough to think about it.

"Hikaru and...Kaoru?" I guessed, pointing to each in turn. They both beamed widely.

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!" They both chimed. I wondered if I really guessed wrong or if this was another part of their game. Then I decided I didn't care.

"Oh well." I shrugged indifferently. They seemed genuinely put off, though why was beyond me. I just seemed to bring out the worst in people. It was like a subconcious pet peeve of mine. Still, I wondered why my lack of caring actually got to them.

"It's unusual for commoners to get into Ouran Academy. Haruhi was the first." One of them said snidely.

"And that makes you the second." The other finished. I noticed the two had a slight difference in voice before fully absorbing the 'commoners' comment.  
Damn these rich kids...

"Really..." I responded blandly. Why was I not surprised? Not that I needed to ask.

"You must like that commoners coffee, too." One of them said.

"Hate coffee." I deadpanned, not even bothering to say 'I'. "And Tea." I added when it seemed like they were about to say something else. That just seemed to upset them. First class on my first day and I was already making enemies. Lovely.

The conversation continued like that a while, meaning about three minutes, until the twins were fed up with my reactions and stalked off to find something else to do, also known as finding another victim to patronize. I noticed Haruhi watching them quizically to the right of me.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen them like that before." He thought aloud.

"Hm?" I grunted distractedly, more confused than he was.

"They usually don't act like that. I guess they got frustrated." I nodded in understanding. I suppose they didn't get frustrated easily or very often. Of course, maybe that meant I'd be left alone now.

"Sorry if I ruined their fun." I said insincerely. I really needed to work on my acting and social skills.

"If I know them, they won't be bothered by it much longer." Haruhi chuckled with a smile. It wasn't long before we switched classes. I didn't have any other classes with Haruhi or the Hitachiin brothers and didn't see them at lunch. I could do without the twins, but classes weren't as upbeat or carefree without Haruhi around. He was like sunshine itse...

Wait, where were those thoughts coming from?

I sighed again, burying my face in my arms before the bell rang and everyone left for home in a chorus of jumbled chatter. I didn't want to go home. Father was no doubt going to be in a bad mood again tonight. Strangely enough, no one bothered me about the black hooded sweater or chain pants I'd worn all day. I couldn't stand the girls uniform.

I sluggishly picked up my bag and slunk out of the room. Most everyone had exited their classrooms and had gone home or mingled in groups. I would just find a quiet place to study all by myself...

I wandered around the courtyard a few minutes before deciding on a spot in the shade of a tree. I didn't actually had any homework or anything to study, I just didn't want to go home. I pulled a sketchbook from my messenger-style bookbag, flipping through it. It was filled with a large assortment of pictures. Everyone else was ecstatic about them, I thought they sucked. I lost track of time sketching, enjoying the gentle gurgle of the school's decorative stone water fountain and the rhythmic singing of small songbirds. It was a familiar voice that brought me back to reality.

"Jinx?" I looked up to see Haruhi with a bag over one shoulder and the twins hovering just behind him. Haruhi noticed the sketchbook and my current project right away.  
"Did you draw that?" Haruhi asked. I looked blankly at the picture I'd drawn.

"Yeah, it's not much." I replied, non-challant. I held it out. "You can look if you want." I offered. He looked at it in awe after taking it.

"I think it's really good." Haruhi commented positively. Hikaru and Kaoru each leaned over his shoulder to get a look, curiousity obviously killing them.

"Wow, that's a good picture." One of them commented.

"Who knew commoners could draw so well?" The other said. I really wanted to punch him right now. I wanted to punch him hard. Damn these rich people and their undermining comments about everyday common people! Somehow I guessed Haruhi had similar thoughts by his current facial expression. Haruhi handed the sketchbook back to me.

"I wish I could draw like that." Haruhi said with a smile, adding to his compliment. I was surprised the twins didn't add to their insult..._yet_.

"It's not that hard." I shrugged. Okay, so I lied. I didn't think _all_ my pictures sucked, but I wanted them to be better, and I liked hearing people reassure me I was good at drawing. That way I knew it wasn't all in my head and I wasn't just a pompous stuck-up ass.

"Big deal. I could probably do that if I really tried." The same twin who'd made the commoners insult boasted, hands on his head as he lifted his nose indignantly. Haruhi must've caught my developing glare because he turned sharply towards him and said, "Stop it, Hikaru. You're acting like a jerk." Surprisingly, he listened.

"It's alright." I said, shrugging. Just to return the favor, I added, "I suppose he can't help it if he gets jealous." I toyed. Yes, that's right. Sullen, depressed me could toy with people for personal amusement too.

"Jealous?!" Hikaru blurted, jerking sharply towards me. Apparently Kaoru found it funny too, since he was trying to stifle a chuckle behind one hand. I assumed it was so he wouldn't offend Hikaru. If Haruhi thought it was funny, he hid it quite well.

"Well, we were just about to walk home together." He said, motioning to the Hitachiin brothers. "You wanna walk with us?" He offered.

"What time is it?" I ventured, not possesing a watch or cellphone of my own to check.

"It's about four-thirty." I felt like my stomach did a flip. _That_ late? I was definately not going to make it home on time now. I sighed to myself, flipping my sketchbook closed and slipping it into my bookbag.

"Sure." I said solemnly, shrugging. Haruhi had that look like he knew something was bugging me. Was it _that_ obvious? I suppose not since the twins took absolutely no notice. Haruhi led the way first, followed by the twins. Wait, rich people walked home...?

"So, where do you live, Jinx?" Haruhi asked cheerily.

"Just on the outskirts of town, near the bay." I answered absently, motioning with one hand. Haruhi's smile melted into a concerned frown.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Just tired, like I said." I said evasively. Again, he didn't look convinced.

"You know, if somethings bothering you, you can always talk about it." Haruhi added.

"I'm fine." I added a little more forcibly then I'd meant to. Haruhi's frown deepened, but he seemed to take the hint. I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru exchange a quizical look out of the corner of my eye. Kaoru seemed to have a better grasp on what was happening; Hikaru was completely oblivious. How I knew which was which right now, I had no clue. I mostly stood back, listening to the other three converse. I usually just listened to other people anyways. I caught a few backwards glances from them, but didn't care much, so I disregarded it.  
I noticed Haruhi head up the stairs to a well-kept second story apartment, waving goodbye as she went.

"Bye, guys!" She called. Both twins waved back enthusiastically.

"Bye, Haruhi!!" They chimed. I flipped my hand up in a pathetic attempt to wave goodbye. As soon as Haruhi vanished inside her apartment, I abruptly turned to leave. I really, _really_ didn't want to be left alone with the Hitachiin brothers. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough.  
"Where are you going?" Hikaru probed, loping alongside me.

"Home." I answered abruptly.

"Can we walk with you?" It was Kaoru this time.

"No."  
"But how come?" Kaoru seemed genuinely interested, but our feelings weren't mutual.

"It's a long walk." That part was true. Hikaru flipped his cellphone open, smiling coyly.

"It's okay, we can call a car to pick us up afterwards." He said almost devilishly. Obviously he was up to something. "Besides, we want to see where you live." Ah, that was it.

"My dad won't let you come over." I stated. That was true.

"Why's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Doesn't let me bring people over." That was true.

"How come?" Hikaru asked.

"Overprotective." That was a lie. My father wasn't overprotective. He wasn't even protective. He was just controlling.

"We can change that." Hikaru boasted, still insistent. He was about to say something else, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to walk with you guys. I don't like you."

Both twins stopped in their tracks, but I kept walking. I didn't need to stop, didn't need to look, didn't need to hear it, to know I'd hurt their feelings. That one gesture was enough to tell me. I didn't like to hurt people like that, but I knew that if I got close, in the end all three of us would end up hurt. I didn't want to hurt them, and I was tired of being hurt. It was my bad luck.

I couldn't tell how upset they were, but I knew I had to get away. If I saw their faces and saw both watching me, upset by what _I_ had said, I wouldn't be able to bear it. It would be too much for me. It was my curse to be alone. I was jinxed.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**  
"I don't wanna walk with you guys. I don't like you."

I stopped abruptly, Kaoru mimicking my actions as I looked at Jinx in shock and disapointment. Of course she never stopped or said anything. She just kept walking till I was only left with my twin. It hurt hearing that. I didn't know why it affected me so badly.

Maybe it was because for most of our lives, we'd made our own world that consisted of just us, away from everyone else. Maybe it was because, for a long time, the two of us were completely alone besides each other. It wasn't like we'd lived a hard life or been orphans or anything. We just pushed everyone away so we wouldn't get hurt. Now our world was larger, because of Tamaki, and then Haruhi. Maybe it was because our world had grown larger thanks to having all our friends beside us, and we'd been able to open up and let other people in. We tried to talk to others and make them our friends. It was true that part of why we were interested in Jinx was because she wasn't another rich person. It meant her world was different then most other people at school, and that interested us.

Of course, I'd tried to befriend her, or at least try. I was convinced that whether she liked me or not, it wouldn't matter, but it did. It _hurt_. Just when I thought that my new, larger world was safe and I could let people in, she made it _hurt_ again. I noticed Kaoru seemed upset by it too. He probably had the same thoughts, but seemed a little less hurt than I was.  
"That didn't go well..." He said quietly before looking at me. "Hey Hikaru, will you be alright?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was a stupid idea." I growled sullenly, turning for home, Kaoru trailing after me with a worried, caring expression. I was so frustrated right now. Before she'd said that I finally felt safe talking to people and opening up. Now I just felt like I wanted to shut everything out again, but I didn't want to go back to that. It was hard and lonely. I thought now everything would be great and everyone would be kind. I guess I was wrong.


	4. Secrets Out, Time to Plot!

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 4: Secrets out, time to plot!

* * *

**

I sat in my seat at the back, not really looking out the window or paying attention, just staring blankly. Saying I was tired had to be the _biggest_ understatement of the year. I was exhausted, and worst of all I felt really sore. I shifted, stretching my back. Father had been in a foul mood last night, and coming home over an hour late didn't help matters. I was just glad he hadn't been drunk too. He was at his worst then.

I barely heard the teacher as he called my name for roll, replying with a quick, 'hai'. A few people turned around and looked at me again, but I was too tired to give much of a rats ass today. I didn't catch the lesson, fading in and out. Even though I slept, class seemed painfully long.

Luckily, I had enough wits about me to catch the bell ring and shift to second period. The rest of the day seemed torturous, even agonizing. I got in trouble during Math for sleeping, and was too tired to eat lunch, or at least what little lunch I had.

After my last class ended, I shuffled out onto the hallway, not really paying attention to where I was or where I was going. I stopped, looking up at a sign that read, 'Music Room 3'. Looking back down, the white painted door stood open a crack. Wait, I knew where I was...

Even knowing that, I still grabbed the intricately carved door handle and opened the door. Of course, the room glowed blindingly, flower petals blowing by me, and the Host mysteriously appeared in side. Damn, how did they keep doing that?

"Welcome to the Host Club." They greeted in unison, all dressed like cowboys from early America. Odd...

"Oh, it's just Jinx." I heard the twins jibe. They sounded unhappy.

"Now, now, gentleman, don't be so rude." I'd heard that voice before... "Anyone who steps through our doors is a guest of the Host Club. We must treat our guests curtiously." Yep, it was that blond halfer... He was in front of me, smiling charmingly. Talk about deja vu...

"Welcome, my fine lady." He purred. I was already leaving, leaving him shocked.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" He shrieked, reaching towards me desperately. I stopped, turning my head and glaring daggers, making him visibly cringe, which is good, 'cause that was the effect I was going for.

"As...reputable...as your club is..." I growled, the blonde 'Prince', as I heard he liked to be called, seemed to deflate at every word. "...I'm not interested, _blondie_." He lurched back in shock, paling white and slinking into a corner, crouching in a ball to sulk. I could practically see waves of depression radiate off him and become visible in the air. Geez...sensitive much?  
I heard a ruckus of hysterical laughter, looking with near-absent interest as the twins clutched their stomachs, practically rolling on the floor laughing. What was that about?

"Wow, that was amazing, Jinx!" One of them laughed. I figured it was Hikaru, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah! A new record!" That one sounded like Kaoru.

"Huuuh??" I was a bit lost. What exactly did _I_ do? I was too tired to care very much.

"No one's _ever_ shot the boss down like _that_ before!" Hikaru explained, still laughing with Kaoru. My gaze slid to the sulking, ghostly lump in the corner.

Reeeally..." I drawled, hoping my voice sounded as disinterested as I really was. Unfortunately for me, it seemed the twins now had some new-found respect for me, opposite of what I was aiming for.

"...Iiiis... He gonna be alright?" I wondered aloud, watching anime-tears stream down his cheeks. I swear I saw a mushroom growing off his shoulder somewhere too. Haruhi walked up alongside me, looking skeptically at him.

"Don't worry, he always gets this way. It's best to just ignore him completely." He stated matter-of-factly, wearing an expression that was something between a smile and a grimace.  
"Already working on it."

I didn't notice Haruhi turn towards me, blinking slightly. "Well, besides that, are you okay? You don't look so good."  
I barely heard him, yawning.  
"Tired. Didn't sleep well." I replied exhaustedly. With how tired I was, I was surprised my answer wasn't shorter. I suppose Haruhi actually believed me this time, especially since I fell asleep in the same class as him. Suddenly, the tall, blonde Prince was next to me again, depression free and posing dramatically. Well, he got over that quickly...

"Don't fret, my Dear. If it is sleep you require, then the Host Club will be happy to help you in any way we can!" He declared. Everyone in the room, myself included, stared at him blank-faced. Well...except that really short blond kid who I _swear_ looked like he belonged in middle school. Was a really even supposed to be here?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled, my voice lacking any personal emotion. Sadly, my threatening demeanor didn't dissuade him or his efforts this time. He rested his fingers on his forehead in another 'Princly' pose.

"We can't have you exhuasting yourself like this... Working yourself to the bone to get a proper education... It's so tragic. I pity you, Commoner. You can't help that you were born poor." He blabbered on, caught up in his dramatic and full-of-passion act, not catching the death glare I shot him. Damn you, rich blondie! I was lost in my own thoughts long enough to miss the rest of his yammerings.

"So, how about it?" The Prince asked with his glowing charm, leaning down so we were face-to-face as the air sparkled around him with little gold stars.

"Are all rich people this stupid or is it just you?" I asked with a straight face. He made a strangled noise and dropped to the ground like a boulder fell on top of him, moping on the floor as he twitched like a dying insect. I looked down at him blankly and poked him with the tip of my shoe several times as if he were a dead animal.

Wow, Haruhi wasn't joking.

Judging from the ensuing ruckus of laughter, I assumed I had once again amused the Hitachiin brothers into hysterical laughter. I flicked my head towards Haruhi as he started talking.

"If you wanna stay, you can, but we won't force you." Haruhi said carefully. One thing I liked about him, he actually considered others, and his calm demeanor was a lot more inviting then the blondie's eccentric declarations. I noticed said blonde still sulking on the floor, dragging himself towards the darkest corner like so many slugs I'd seen in our garden. Was that a trail or slime behind him? Wait, no... They're tears.

I thought a few moments, looking off into space. I'd have to walk all the way home, _then_ do chores and probably have to deal with Father. He'd probably be in a bad mood again tonight, and I really didn't want to deal with that right now. I shrugged, looking back at Haruhi.

"I guess I could stay a while." I sniffed. The Prince was instantly up and nearly tackled me to the ground in delight.

"That's great!" He practically shouted, his hands grabbing each of mine, his eyes sparkling with unbridled joy. "Why don't we make you comfortable before our other guests arrive?" He said dramatically, letting go of one hand torest it on his collarbone in another pose, trying to be dashingly charming. I wasn't buying it.

He let out a quick squeel of pain as my foot made sharp contact with his knee, letting go instantly and hopping around like a mad rabbit.

"Don't touch me." I grumbled, slipping past him and perching on the windowsill, ignoring the stares as I flipped my black sweater hood over my face. I heard the Prince whine something across the room, something about 'being mean', but ignored it. As you can probably guess, I didn't care.

* * *

I sat on the windowsill will late Autumn sunshine beating down on me, my arms folded over my chest and one leg dangling over the side oppoite the glass. I generally slipped in and out of sleep, catching bits and pieces of conversation and information from just listening or getting it out of Haruhi whenever he came over to check on how I was.

The short blonde boy with hazel eyes I'd originally assumed was a middle-schooler was actually a 12th Grader named Mitsukuni Hunninozuka, though everyone called him "Honey". He loved anything cute, sweet, and always carried around a pink stuffed bunny he named 'Usa-Chan' that was hand-made by his now deceased Grandmother.

The tall dark-haired boy with an always present expressionless face and who constantly accompanied Honey everywhere was Takashi Morinozuka, Honey's tall, silent cousin. I wasn't quite sure if his hair was black or just really dark brown, but how a midget like Honey was related to a freakin' giant like Mori was beyond me.

Kyoya, the black-haired boy with glasses, was a son of the Ōtari family, and in charge of all business and financial affairs in the club, and the reason the Host Club wasn't bankrupt. Apparently Haruhi fancied calling him the 'Shadow King', since he always had something up his sleeve if any possible gain was involved. He was basically looking out for number one, is how I saw it.

I already knew the Hitachīn twins, obviously, but I couldn't believe the Homosexual Brothers act they put on for their clients. It was odd, to say the least. Their mother was also a well known clothing designer, supposedly, and were responsible for the club's cosplay designs, each member having their own costumes outfitted for them.

Then there was Tamaki Suwo - or was it Suoh? - the infamous founder of the Host Club. He got off on being called 'the Prince' or 'the King', and loved to swoon the ladies with his dashing good looks and charm, not that I could see any of it. He was the son of the school Chairman - dear lord... - and was indeed not fully Japanese, but half French as well. He also had lived in France for most of his life, but being the only heir and succesor to his father and family name, had to leave to attend Ouran Academy. There was something else about his mother in France, but I didn't really care to remember it all that well.

I already knew a lot of what there was to know about Haruhi, but I also found out he'd been forced to work for the Host Club to work of an eight-million yen debt after accidentally breaking a Renascence Vase. Of course, he'd already worked off all his debt, but didn't want to leave the Host Club after becoming so close to everyone.

Coincidentally, the windowsill I sat on was closest to Honey and Mori's table, where they sat eating cake and entertaining their guests by being irresistably cute. Well, Honey was, anyways. Mori just sat there and watched after Honey like a babysitter, one of his apparent Host trademarks.

I assume Honey noticed I was currently awake, since he pounced on me, dangling off my neck by his arms and almost making me topple off the window and onto the floor.

"Koinu-Chan! Wanna come share some cake with me?" He asked with his boy Lolita charm. I somehow managed to stay on the windowsill in the meantime, but my neck was starting to hurt.

"Sorry, I don't want cake." I said, making an effort to seem apologetic. I failed. _Epicly_.

"You don't like cake...?" Honey whimpered, eyes watering rapidly till they were ready to spill over like a dammed waterfall. Oh, gods forbid, not 'the face'! If it were anyone else, I could easily and casually brush them off. Refusing it when Honey was doing it was like crushing a little kids dream of ever visiting Disney World after promising to take them. Not that I ever promised Honey anything, but it was about the equivalent of that. It was just too much.

"Well... Maybe a little couldn't hurt..." I conceded, Honey giving a loud shriek of joy and dragging me to the table. Damn, he was strong...

Apparently the attention of Honey's clients was now on me as well. Great! Not.

"Who's your friend, Honey-senpai?" One of the girls asked squeekily.

"This is Koinu-chan!" He beamed, smiling that irresistably cute smile.

"It's Jinx." I corrected quietly.

"Jinx?" One of the girls repeated.

"What a strange name." The other commented.

"Uh...yeah..." I answered nervously, shifting it my seat.

"Here, Koinu-Chan!" Honey piped cheerily, offering me a slice of heavily frosted strawberry cake. I couldn't refuse and upset that innocent face.

I _had_ to take the cake.

"Thanks... Honey-San..." I managed a smile. Somehow.

"You can just call me Honey or...Honey-senpai, 'kay?" He chirped, smiling cutely again as he giggled with traces of white frosting at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh...yeah..." I looked at the cake like something was going to jump out and bite me before catching Honey out of the corner of my eye, watching and waiting expectantly for me to eat it. I sighed inwardly, picking up the fork and scooping some up, pausing ruefully before I took the bite. It was incredibly sweet. Too sweet for me.

"Well?" Honey prompted eagerly, eyes sparkling adorably. I stared at him a moment, trying to think of a way to say it without upsetting him.

"Its good. Its just not my fort ." I put on the best smile I could, hoping it was enough. "I do love fresh strawberries, though." I added quickly. That little bit seemed to perk him up and he giggled.

"Then you can have the strawberries and I'll have the cake, 'kay?" He chirped.

"...alright..." Somehow I got the feeling he just wanted the cake. Apparently I was still gaining the attention of the girls at the table.

"So, Jinx, what school are you from?" They asked curiously.

"Homeschool." I said quietly, looking away slightly.

"Oh, wow. You must've had to work really hard." One of them swooned. Why were they swooning...?

"Yeah...I guess..." I didn't like all these personal questions. I didn't like _answering_ all these personal questions.

"So, do you live alone or with your parents?"

"My father..." I croaked. "...and a cat."

"Ohh...you have a cat? I bet it's adorable!" One of the girls said dreamily.

"I hate that cat." I growled menacingly.

"...awe...why?" One of the girls asked, looking sad.

"It's evil. It scratches. It has multiple personalities. _it's a Spawn of Hell_." I deadpanned, being as blunt as possible.

"Oh, it's probably not that bad." One of the girls cooed.

"It scratches me. Every day. For no reason." I grunted. Next thing I knew, I was glomped and squeezed half to death between two rich girls in stupid yellow uniform dresses.

"Awe! You poor thing!" One swooned. My face was red. I just knew it.

"Being attacked by a mean ct every day!" The other went on.

"And your father?"

"He works...all day..." I managed to wheeze despite being crushed.

"And you don't even get to see your father? That's so tragic!" I couldn't help but feel this had something to do with my being a, quote, 'commoner'.

"Get off, please..." I said, feeling very awkward. Too. Much. Contact. Surprisingly, they actually let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just seemed so sad."

"I know, doesn't he?" Wait..._he_? Since when was I a _he_? I was about to correct them when I felt like I was being watched. I slowely turned my head and spotted Tamaki. The pompous idiot was staring at me from the couch across the room, his eyes just peeking over the back of it. Why was he staring at me? I wasn't sure if my glare of death did the trick or not, but either way he sunk back behind it. What the hell was that about?

I sighed and turned back to the girls. They were already back to oggling over Honey, so I decided I'd go back to my perch on the window.

The rest of the time, I was left alone, but I kept feeling like Tamaki was watching me. I caught him doing it twice. And what was with that look he was giving me? On the other hand, why did I even care?

_You're just overthinking this. Ignore him._ I told myself.

It wasn't long before club hours were over and the Host Club's customers left. I decided I should get going too. Of course, I never reached the door, seeing as I was grabbed by evil twins one and two and forcibly plopped into a chair. Judging from the fact the Host Club was surrounding me and their expressions, I guessed this was probably an interogation.

"What?" I growled, sending glares of death at them all. It didn't have my desired effect. Tamaki sailed in out of nowhere, already said in one of his dramatic would-be famous 'princly' poses before suddenly thrusting an index finger in my face accusingly, making me stare at it cross-eyed.

"Jinx, how long have you been hiding the truth from us?" He demanded steadily in a serious tone.

"Huh?" I deadpanned, sending him a look that clearly said, 'What the hell are you talking about?'. I would've sent him a deathglare too, but there was no stopping his dramatic rants once they began.

"Dont play dumb with me! You're really a boy, aren't you?" He accused snappishly, looking at me very seriously. I stared at him, blank-facing as the silence ensued. Wait, were those dots appearing in the air? Yes, I confirmed three floating dots above us, like so -...- that hung there until I was done glowering and finally voiced my innermost thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about, you blond freak?" That knocked the Prince down a few pegs. Dragging himself off the ground where he fell in shock at my question, he glowered back at me. Wow, who knew the eccentric, blonde ladies man could actually muster a glare?

"Just admit the truth!" He insisted.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" I shot back.

"Well, looks can be decieving. After all, I mistook Haruhi was a boy when I first met her."

And there it went.

The room was deathly silent as it sunk in that Tamaki just let the secret slip. Of course, the twins worked faster than Tamaki's mind.

"_Smooooooth_, Boss." Hikaru deadpanned.

Tamaki suddenly looked shocked, practically glomping Haruhi. Again, he paled white as fresh snow as anime-tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! Daddy didn't mean to let your secret slip..." He whimpered. Haruhi sighed and looked sideways at him skeptically.

"It's alright, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said with strained patience. I noticed Kyoya Ōtari adjust his perscription glasses, the glint on their surface hiding his eyes from sight.

"Well, now that the cats out of the bag..." Did I mention I hate cats? "...there is the question of what to do." He said collectively, the white glint on the surface of his glasses suddenly disapearing as he looked at me. One descriptive phrase came to mind. Snake in the grass...

I noticed everyone in the Host Club was looking at me, _staring_. It was very unnerving.

"If it's a secret, I won't tell." I said after collecting my thoughts into an answer.

"Hm...yes...but there's no garantee we can trust you on you're word." Kyoya said demurely, scribbling something in a little black book. Apparently, it was his book of dark, little secrets, from what I understood. "We'll have to find some way to be sure you keep your mouth shut about this." He finished, flipping the little black book shut in one hand. Geez, what was this, the mafia? The nineteen-thirties ended a _really_ long time ago, people!

I groaned, getting a bad feeling about this. Kyoya seemed to be thinking to himself. He'd probably try to hook me on some kinda debt or blackmail. He was unusually quiet for some time, only adding to my growing suspicion.

"Well... I suppose so long as you keep our Haruhi's secret, we'll keep yours." He stated matter-of-factly. Seriously though, that was it? I was almost disapointed. I assume he meant Tamaki's accusations about being a boy. Of course, I just scoffed at this.

"And I care...why? I'm not a boy, and I hardly care if people want to assume I am or otherwise. Pretty pathetic attempt if you ask me." I deadpanned. He seemed genuinely taken off-gaurd. Hah! Take that, Mr. Blackbook!

I rose from my seat, grabbing my neglected bookbag by the door and exitted the room. Surprisingly, no one even tried to stop me.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**  
I stood with my hands on my hips, watching calmly as Jinx slipped through the door to the hall and out of sight, Hikaru mimicking my pose to the left. Wow, she was...something else.  
"Well, that didn't go as planned." I heard Kyoya mutter somewhere to my right.

I was surprised she dealt with him so easily. Kyoya could be kind of scary in his own calm, dark way when he wanted something. Of course, everyone had their little secrets. Hikaru voiced my thoughts first.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet..." He said thoughtfully, raising a hand to his chin in thought. I could tell he was plotting. We were twins, remember?

"Which means..." I began, prompting Hikaru to continue. We always had similar thoughts - aside from when Hikaru would let his emotions get the better of him - but we weren't mind readers. We didn't need to be.

I took on a mischeivous look in perfect timing with Hikaru.

"We just have to find out what hers is." We both chimed in perfect unison, earning a disapproving look from Haruhi. Hikaru was usually the leader when it came to our pranks and mischief-making. He was also the more immature one, but we were identical twins, so most people didn't notice. We just knew that the one who wasn't Hikaru was me, and the one who wasn't me was Hikaru. Most other people couldn't tell us apart.

Of course, Haruhi could, but she wasn't most people.


	5. Blackmail

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 5: Blackmail

* * *

**

I rapped my pencil against my desk boredly, face resting on palm as I stared sideways out the tall windows of my first class. I silently sighed to myself, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. The teacher called my name in annoyance several times before I dignified him with a silent response, turning my head and looking at him with an expression that clearly displayed my boredom.

"_Please_, stop tapping your pencil. I know you're not paying attention and don't care about the lesson, but you still can't disrupt the class." He said snapishly. I'd learned quickly that my first period teacher, Mr. Daiki, had a _serious_ prejudice against anyone who wasn't from a large family, like an Aristocrat's son or the heir of a company or family that was well known all across Japan. Someone like Kyoya Ōtari He had an even worse prejudice against, quote, 'Commoners'.

I can tell you right now, I _really_ didn't like Mr. Daiki. I stiffened as several gazes shifted to me, so I glared and quickly made them turn away. Mr. Daiki was doing this just to embarrass me, so I put on an innocent face and said, "I won't do it again, Mr. 'Little Tree'... I mean! ...Mr. Daiki." I corrected quickly, earning an amused look from Hikaru and Kaoru near the front. 'Dai' and 'Ki' translated into 'great/big tree', but with the over-inflated ego and need to put others down, I doubted his tree was very big, if you catch my drift...

He turned beet red and glared murder at me. "No more out of you! Try anything else 'funny' and I'll kick you out of class right now!" He snarled threateningly. Hikaru and Kaoru looked back at me again with silent laughter written across their faces as he turned back to the board. I stuck my tongue out at them. They'd never even have the guts to do that. They kept secretly glancing at me several times the rest of the morning, but it wasn't out of amusement. They were plotting something...

Once the bell rang, I quickly shifted to second period, slipping away before they could do anything. I barely caught them exchange a cunning look over my shoulder as I escaped out the door, only confirming my suspicions. Lucky for me, we didn't share any other classes together. Unlucky for me, we still had the same lunchtime. I'd have to avoid them during that time. Of course, I had no idea where they ate lunch. Obviously Music Room 3 and the lunch room were the places I had to avoid the most. I spent most of my classes till then devising an avoidance strategy.

* * *

Finally, it came around to lunchtime, also known as dark hour. I managed to slip through the halls and to the Courtyard unnoticed, glad I was shorter than a lot of other people here. I stealthily slipped around the edge of the building. Noting it was all clear, I sat in the shade of a tree, fishing an apple out of my backpack and letting my thoughts trail as I enjoyed my peaceful solitude. Sadly, it was short lived.

"What are you doing out here, Jinx?" I recognized it as Kaoru. Obviously Hikaru was with him, the two were always together.

I inwardly growled, counting backwards from ten in my head - _Jyū...Kyū...Hachi...Shichi...Roku...Go...Shi...San...Ni...Ichi..._ - before looking at them ruefully.

"Eating." I pointed out bluntly.

"That's all you have for lunch?" He wondered, blinking at me.

"Sorry if it's not up to your standards." I sneered sharply. What did he expect me to bring for lunch? Lobster?

"It's just you're barely eating anything. You could benefit from a pound or two." He pointed out sheepishly.

I bit back a nasty retort, managing not to glare at him. It was partly true. I was about as tall as Haruhi, maybe an inch or two taller. I hadn't checked. I could tell I was a lot scrawnier though, and that was saying a lot. Apparently Kaoru could tell, too. Apparently he cared enough to point it out.

"Not very hungry." I bluffed, shrugging lightly. He seemed to see through my farce, but didn't say anything about it.

"Can we sit with you?" He asked, trying to hide the sly glint in his eye as he smiled. They were definately up to something. I had to find out what it was. I sighed.

"Suuure..." I answered, trying to sound as reluctant as possible. I still didn't want to hang out with them. I _really_ didn't want to hang out with them, but I had to find out what they were planning, otherwise it would drive me nuts. I didn't want them to figure out I suspected them of something either. Apparently they fell for my bait, each sitting on an opposite side with me in the middle. They reeked of mischief.

"So, how are you liking Ouran Academy? Hikaru purred, his eyes betraying his otherwise innocent posture and expression. Obviously he wasn't here for casual conversation.

"Its alright..." I shrugged indifferently, watching them carefully from under my black bangs.

"What's your favorite class?" Kaoru ventured on the other side.

"Nothing particular."

"Awe, come on... You've gotta have a favorite class." Kaoru insisted.

"...mm......Science...... I...guess..." I shrugged.

"Why'd you wanna join Ouran Academy?" Hikaru asked from the other side. I made sure I kept both in my line of sight.

"Father wanted me to go to a good school." I stated. So many words used unnecessarily! I hated that...

"So...you have a career in mind for after you graduate?" Kaoru asked.

"Something that pays well."

"How come?" Hikaru questioned.

"'cause."

"'cause, why?" Kaoru probed.

"Just 'cause." I retorted.

"You have a cat, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah..."

"Can we see it?" Kaoru.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'cause I said so." I was beginning to loose track of who was saying what.

"But we wanna see it."  
"No."

"Please?"

"Yaaaaa....No."

"Then why?"

"'cause I said." Urgh... This was giving me a headache. "What's with all these questions?" I demanded steadily.

"We just wanna get to know you." I doubted that. I _really_ doubted that. Suddenly the clock tower chimed. Thank god, lunch was over! I grabbed my bag and quickly made my way for my next class, making sure to ditch the two troublemakers.

I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with them again today. Sadly, it wasn't to be.

* * *

As soon as school got out, I headed for home right away, ducking around everyone and clearing all obstacles in my path to make sure I got away. Let's see the Hitachīn brothers get me now! I slipped through the crowd, ducking around a group of seniors as I made my way briskly towards the stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru would have to go to the Host Club for at least an hour, so I would no doubt be home free!

Oh, how wrong I was.

I easily raced past the throngs of students milling around the courtyard and made it to the front gates without a hitch. Not daring to slow down, I broke free of the crowd and made my way through a maze of houses, no Host Club or twins in sight. I was going to make it all the way! I turned a corner sharply and...

_GLOMP!_ I was a goner...

"Hey, Jinx." The twins rang in a sing-song voice.

"What'd'you want?" I growled, about ready to knock them to the dirt.

"We just thought..." Kaoru began.

"...That we'd walk you home." Hikaru finished.

"Great..." I growled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "...Get off." I ordered to said twins as each leaned on a shoulder. They actually listened.

"Shouldnt you be at your club?" I growled venomously.

"Nope." Kaoru boasted.

"We have the day off." Hikaru beamed.

"Reeally..." I had a hunch the majority of the Host Club had something to do with this. I wasn't far off, either.

"I already said you can't come over." I grunted, walking past them. They still followed me.

"So what's your cat like?" Hikaru questioned, folding his hands behind his head as he walked to my left.

"Evil." I snorted.

"What about your dad?" Kaoru cut in.

"Dont see him much, always working." I responded dully.

"Got any brothers or sisters?" Kaoru wondered curiously.

"No."

They continued questioning me all the way home, mostly whatever came to mind; favorite color, hobbies, places I liked. Mostly small, trivial things. It was close to an hours walk to get to my house. Both were more than a bit shocked at where I lived.

"You live here...?" Hikaru asked skeptically. I shrugged at him.

"It's not that bad." I commented. I could tell by their faces they were thinking something along the lines of us being too poor to afford anything better and that we had to live in poverty, which wasn't really the case. No doubt if Tamaki caught wind of this, he'd make some long, annoying, overdramatic and entirely unneccasary rant about commoners and how he 'pity's' me. Stupid rich freak-a-zoid...

"It belonged to my fathers parents when he was a kid so he never wanted to sell it and here it is." Gah, too much word usage... "Not much, but I like it." I said. Yay, short statements!  
I started for the door but the twins eached grabbed one of my arms, keeping me from going any further.

"Aren't you gonna invite us inside?" Hikaru rumbled in a dark and creepy voice. I struggled to get free of their grasp, flailing. Sadly, short, scrawny me was no match for the two identical Ginger haired deviants.

"I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I said, trying oh-so-hard not to sound angry. "Wanna...come...inside?" I asked, pausing between words to keep my voice steady. They jumped in the air with a loud cheer and raced inside, their footsteps thumping on the old, moaning wood porch. I sighed again and dragged myself after them. I would regret this later, I just knew it...

Inside, the entry immediately became the living room which had our couch, tv, armchair, and Fathers tower of DVD's.

It was rather large for what it was. There was also a modern kitchen in the far right corner, and a hallway just beside it. It was generally an old and sad building, but the twins seemed to have let their curiousity overpower their shock.

"Wow, look at all these DVD's! I think you have more than us!" Hikaru exclaimed, about ready to grab one. I bolted acrossthe living room and managed to push my way between him and the DVD tower.

"Don't. Touch. ANYTHING!" I growled threateningly, detering him from knocking them all over and ultimately signing my death warrant. _Wow_, that was close...

They both looked at me before a velvety meow caught Kaoru's attention. Apparently my cat found them...

Kaoru crouched down and reached for my cat, Hana.

"No, No! Don't pet the..." I trailed off as he pet the fluffy feline, showering it with praise and affection. Hana was _purring_...

Hikaru joined him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your cat is as sweet as..." And the cat hellspawn attacked. I watched as both twins shrieked in terror, running away as fast as they could. I warned them...

I was actually enjoying myself, watching as both sixteen year-olds simultaniously ran in fear from an eighteen pound cat...

Of course, they hid behind their only possible savior from said demon cat. Me.

I grabbed the nearest object, a broom, and swung it hard, making contact.

Flying went the cat, cheering went the twins. Take that, Spawn of Hell!

"You saved us, Jinx!" One of them cheered. I glowered, turning my look on them. The hellspawn cat was the least of their worries now. I wanted them _OUT_.

I turned and advanced on them, glaring death from my eyes and actually scaring the nuts out of them, both hesitantly backing away.

"...Uh...Jinx..." Hikaru began before his amber hues traced their way for something on the floor. He lunged for it before springing up in triumph, my broom pulled over my head and ready to impale the nearest twin.

"Aha!" Hikaru cried. I froze. "You're a closet Otaku!" He declared.

We all just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an hour, broom still over me and ready to cave Hikaru's head in. Hey, where'd those three floating dots come from?

After an eternity ended in about three seconds, I lunged for the Anime Guidebook in Hikaru's hand, complete with my name written on the front in Kanji and a complete list of all my favorite Anime shows. It even had an obnoxious chibi doodle of my favorite character on the bottom.

Of course, Hikaru held me back with one hand and the Anime book out of my reach with the other. Damn these rich kids and their obvious height advantage!  
"So... How much are you willing to do to keep this a secret?" Hikaru purred slyly, grinning at me evily.

"Give it." I growled, lunging for it. He shook his index finger at me and 'tsk'ed disaprovingly.

"Oh, we'll give it back, _but_..." Of course there was always that 'but' in there somewhere. "...we want something from you, first." Hikaru hinted devilishly. I sent him a glare so much worse than one of death, he almost lost his resolve and dropped the blackmail. Almost.

He pointed a finger at me dramatically, mirroring one of Tamaki's gestures. And what's worse, he did it so perfectly it was scary.

"You have to work as the Host Club's new dog!" Hikaru declared. I sent him another crippling glare.

"No." I growled. Hikaru shrugged innocently.

"Have it your way, but we're going to tell the _whole_ school." He sneered, voicing my worst fears.

My hand shot out and I grabbed the back of his blazer before he could make it through the door, stopping him from leaving. He turned to me with a knowing smile. I _really_ wanted to kill him right now.

"I'll do it..." I murmured, my black and gold bangs overshadowing my face. "...I'll join your stupid club..." I finally looked up and glared like a demon. "...but you can't tell _anyone_." I snarled through my teeth, refering to the Anime Booklet. Both took on a devilish look that would make babies cry and mirrors shatter.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't tell a soul." They both sneered, bearing their teeth in a wicked smile as they laced their fingers together, cheeks pressed flush against each other.

What had I gotten myself into...?


	6. Alone

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 6: Alone

* * *

**

I moped to myself dejectedly as the Hitachīn brothers dragged me down the long, second story hallway and towards Music Room 3, each having a hold on my arm. It was like being dragged to your execution in one of those dramatic crime shows or something. Of course, the two had ambushed me as soon as school ended, keeping me from a hasty escape. I never had a chance.

When the doors opened, the entire Host Club was inside and instantly watching me. I sighed as they looked at me in curiosity and confusion, most wondering why I was here, except Honey and Mori, who were at a table as Honey stuffed his face with an inhumane amount of sweets.

Looking off to the side, I reluctantly muttered, "...I wanna join the Host Club..." The all stood staring at me for several long, agonizing seconds. Then, as you can probably guess, Tamaki pounced on me.

"That's great!" He cried, holding each of my hands in his as his blue eyes sparkled with undeniable delight. I growled detestibly with something like disgust, pulling away and resisting the ever growing intense urge to replace his sparkles of delight with my fist. Kyoya stalked past me leisurely, scribbling in his black book.

"Glad you see it our way." He said with a seemingly innocent smirk and calm attitude, missing my murderous glare. He was definately behind this, and he would pay.

I don't think I've ever even considered having a Blacklist before. I now had one. Hikaru and Kaoru were first on that list. Kyoya was next. Why were the twins first? Because they were the main cause for much of my torment at school and now afterschool. They weren't going to get off so easy.

"We welcome you, commoner, as an honorary member into the Host Club!" Tamaki declared, pouring on the sparkles to visually enhance his supposed Princely charm. A moment later, he snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" The two appeared next to him with an army salute.

"Boss!"

"Get a uniform for Kurokoinu-kun, on the double!" He ordered with authority edging his voice. The two twins gave a quick 'roger' as they ran off to god only knows where.

"It's Jinx." I corrected with a growl. It went unheard as the twins came up behind me, grabbing me by my arms and dragging me into the nearest changing room against my will, where Hikaru and Kaoru tried to force me to put on the males uniform.

I must've wrestled with them for over ten minutes, somehow coming out victorious as I chucked the lilac blazer and black pants out of the changing room. Luckily my black raincloud gray, faux-fur lined vest and black jeans were still in place, or I probably would've beat the nuts outta them. The two seemed a bit flustered, crossing their arms in thought while I glared daggers at them from my seat, blushing very slightly. You'd be blushing too if the twins had just tried to forcibly rip all your clothes off.

A lightbulb went off above their heads as they each snapped a finger in unison, slipping out the cloth makeshift door with a new idea glittering in their eyes.

Dear god, what were they planning now? They suddenly returned, ambushing me from behind the cloth door and wrestling me. Sadly, I lost this tussle.

They dragged me out of the changing room. My black attire was now accompanied by a fake black tail, a dog collar, and fluffy black dog ears that stood up in a round point like a wolf.

"What is that?! I said the _uniform_!" Tamaki shrieked, blowing steam out his nose like an angry bull you'd see in American cartoons.

The two of them put their hands on their hips indignantly, a perfect reflection of the other, scowling very slightly as I tugged at the fake dog ears questioningly.

"Well... we couldn't actually get her to put on the uniform..." Kaoru began.

"...but we did come up with the next best thing!" Hikaru boasted, beaming proudly.

"Introducing the new Dog of the Host Club!" They both declared, a random drumroll sounding from virtually nowhere as the lights dimmed and a spotlight magically fell on me.

"That's all well and good, but is _this_ neccasary?" I deadpanned, tugging at the fake dog ears once more.

"Of course!" They chimed matter-of-factly. I really doubted it was.

"Besides, the guests will find it adorable!" Kaoru pointed out cheerily. I didn't want to look adorable... I didn't even want to _be_ here... Damn the twins and their stupid blackmail! And damn the Mr. Blackbook, Kyoya, for planning it!

Not surprisingly, Tamaki already seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"I see..." Tamaki said thoughtfully, eyes closed in contemplation as he held his chin in one hand, elbow resting in the other hand. "Great work, you two!" He praised, shooting them an approving thumbs up. I scoffed in disbelief and looked off to the side. Dear lord, Tamaki was an idiot...

"Now we just need a type for Kurokoinu-kun." Tamaki mentioned.

"Type?" I asked skeptically. Suddenly I heard a loud metallic rumble and felt vibrations in the floor. Was that an electric motor? A second later I could hear a loud ruckus of annoying laughter, a girl with hazel hair adorned by a pink bow and wearing the yellow girls uniform slowely spinning out of the ground on a circular rig like a ballerina figure on a musical jewelry box, save for the music and the pose. Where the hell did she come from?

"That's right!" She crowed as the rig clanked to a stop. "Every member of the Host Club has a 'type' to meet the needs of our guests!" She declared in a dramatic voice, her tone obnoxious, sharp, and - regretably - hard ignore. She raised an indix finger and continued.

"So far, we have Tamaki, the 'Princely' type, Kyoya, the 'Cool' type, Honey, the 'boy lolita', Mori, the 'strong, silent' type, the twins are the mischeivous 'Little Devil' type, and of course, Haruhi, 'the Natural'."

"Ooooooookaaay....." I drawled. "...and I care about this...why?"

"Because!" She snapped, thrusting her finger sharply in my direction. "As a new member of the Host Club, you need a 'type'!"

I sighed, sweatdropping. "...And mine is...?" I prompted grudgingly.

"Come to think of it..." Kaoru began, looking at his brother.

"...we already have all the types covered." Hikaru continued thoughtfully.

"Is there a type left, Renge?" Kaoru asked quizically, both twins looking at the girl before she retorted, "Of course there is!", placing her hands on her hips.

"I have the perfect type for Kurokoinu." She stated defiantly before, once again, pointing a finger sharply at me.

"Your type is..." She paused for dramatic effect. "The Shy Loner!" She declared.

"The shy...loner?" I parroted, blank-facing. There were those three magically floating dots again...

"Who is this freak?" I asked, turning to the other members as Renge took on an insulted expression.

"Freak?!" She caterwauled furiously.

"I'd be careful what you say. Renge is the Host Club's manager." Kyoya warned calmly.

"Gotta be kidding..." I growled, practically face palming. I sighed, head drooping slightly in defeat. How I'd make it through the year with these weirdo's was beyond me.

"So now what?" I asked vehemently, about ready to strangle the nearest person.

"Now we prepare for our guests!" Tamaki declared, sweeping his arms in a dramatic arc as a pink, flowery backdrop stood behind him and the air glittered with golden stars. How the hell did he keep doing that?

* * *

The door clicked open as opening hour rolled around and the first of the Host Club's guests arrived. Of course they welcomed all the ladies in with the usual greeting and quickly dispersed to different area's of the room, clients with their chosen Host's. I, being my cheery, talkative self - hah hah - sat on a windowsill on the far side of the room. As you can probably guess, Tamaki was charming the ladies by acting kind and constantly complimenting their beauty, the twins were entertaining their clients by acting _incredibly_ gay towards each other, Kyoya simply answered questions about new club products for sale and remained incredibly calm and generally apathetic, Honey stuffed his face with more cake than I'd once thought humanly possible, Mori just sat there, and was being...well... Haruhi. He...er..._she_...obviously earned his..._her_ title as 'the Natural', entertaining her - hah! I got it right that time! - clients by being herself, meaning helping out whenever and whereever she could, being thoughtful and considerate, and always smiling that unmistakably cute smile of hers.

The Host Club was doing some sort of Native American Cosplay. Apparently Western theme's were, as Renge and the twins put it, 'in' right now and had become the clubs most recent focus. Of course Tamaki was wearing authentic Native American clothing and the biggest crown of feathers I had or probably would _ever_ see in my _life_. It looked quite wierd on him, especially on the account of his perfect blond hair, blue eyes, and incredibly pale skin. He would stand out more in _any_ Native American culture than he ever would here in Japan.  
Of course I didn't really pay much attention or dress up in the stupid costumes. None of it interested me, I was just here by obligation.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at two girls in uniform who'd approached me, trying to mask my disinterest.

"Hm?" I replied distractedly, gazing back out the window again.

"Are you a new Host?" One asked in a mousy voice.

"Yeah." I said, not looking at them.

"Why are you way over here?" The other asked. Casting a killer glare at the twins, I grunted, "It's quieter."

"You mind if we talk to you?" The other ventured shyly. I sighed lightly, waving my hand invitingly and prompting them to pull up a chair. They each did so, folding their hands over their laps.

"So...um...your name is Kurokoinu-kun, right?" The obviously mousier one asked hesitantly.

"Jinx." I corrected mildly.

"Wow, that's..."

"Strange, I know." I retorted patiently.

"I was going to say cute." She gigled. I just shrugged. Whatever people thought was their business.

"So Jinx-kun, what's your favorite color?"

"Many." I replied.

"Huh?"

"I don't like just one." I clarified, fidgetting slightly from where I sat.

"Do you have a pet?" I growled to myself at that, picturing my evil cat from hell. I swear with that long tail it was going to turn into a Nekomata demon one day. It certainly had the right demonic personality, but besides that, what was with all the stupid pet questions?!

"A cat Spawn of Hell." I deadpanned, making them sweatdrop.

"O-oh...really...?" They blinked a moment before giggling. "You're so funny." I turned away quietly at that. I think I was blushing...

"You have any siblings?" The other inquired now.

"No."

"What do you like?" I stopped, thinking a moment as I watched small white clouds drift across the azure sky.

"Nature. Music. Dogs." I listed after collecting my thoughts, looking back at them.

"What about flowers?" The shy girl asked more confidently.

"Sure..." I shrugged.

"So you like dogs?" The other asked. I nodded silently. "So is that why you're dressed like one?" I shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"_Koiiinuu-kuuun_!" I lurched at that horrid, familiar voice singing my name from across the room. Tamaki was calling me. Grudgingly, I slid off the window and slipped past the two girls.

"'scuse me." I grumbled, tracing my way to the robin's egg blue colored couch Tamaki used as his station. I glowered at him silently, but my looks never reached him.

"Could you please help Haruhi serve tea to our guests?" He cooed, trying to pour on the so-called 'charm'.

"Piss off." I hissed, shocking Tamaki's clients as I spun on my heel and walked away, though no one in all of Music Room 3 was paler than Tamaki himself right now. He stuttered stupidly for several moments before regaining his composure and yelling something along the lines of 'not speaking to my "chief" like that'. Whatever.

Of course I'd still help Haruhi, but if they were gonna force me to work for them and thought I'd just take it obediently, they had another thing coming. Besides, Tamaki's gaping expression was priceless.

I suppose Haruhi was expecting me, since he - Urgh... - _she_ looked up at me, passing me the tray with an elegant tea set. It was a little heavier than it looked, but not too terribly.  
"I've already made it, so all that's left is to serve it at each table. It shouldn't take you too long." Haruhi instructed cheerily, smiling at me.

I shrugged, taking the trays. First was Honey and Mori's table. I quickly set down a few cups and filled them with steaming, fragrant tea.

"Hi, Koinu-Chan!" Honey chirped, smiling with irresistable cuteness. "Wanna sit down and share some sweets and tea with us?" He inquired invitingly. I managed an apologetic look.  
"Maybe tomarrow." I said gently, dodging the same situation as a few days earlier.

"Oh, okay..." Honey said, a little crestfallen. Luckily, he got over it instantly. I sighed with relief, slipping to the next station where Kyoya was. I poured some for his guest, but none for him on the account he didn't want any at the moment. Lucky for me he wasn't a conversationalist. Next were Hikaru and Kaoru. They had an deerskin blanket stretched across the floor where they sat cross-legged, their clients sitting a few feet away from them. Both had on the usual Native American costumes like the others and a large assortment of decorative beads. It actually looked pretty good on them.

"Those beads look amazing on you two." One girl swooned.

"Thanks. Our mother special ordered them from America. Everything the Hosts are wearing today is from her." Hikaru explained casually.

"She wanted to get the most authentic costumes she could, and had to do a lot of research to make sure it was all the best. Of course, it was a lot cheaper than you'd probably think." Kaoru added. "But the beads are a lot more precious to the Native Americans. They were a lot harder to find."

"Yeah, but nothing could be more precious than you, Kaoru." Hikaru purred devilishly, leaning in and pushing Kaoru's head up delicately with one finger on the underside of Kaoru's chin. A light blush and forlorn look delicately adorned Kaoru's face in response.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered patheticly. Of course, their clients gave a fangirlish squeel as if their phony act of brotherly love was the most amazing thing in the world. Blek...

"Your tea, homo one and two." I mocked unforgivingly, pouring some for them and the girls.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Kaoru pouted.

"Well your rediculous gay act is stupid." I sniffed with something like disgust.

"Are you jealous?" Hikaru challenged slyly, eyes glinting with a sudden plan.

"If you want, you could always join us." Kaoru purred, beginning to rise from his poition on the floor. Hikaru instantly grabbed him and pulled him close, his hand grabbing one of Kaoru's wrists while the other arm snaked around his back, trapping him.

"You can't, Kaoru. Only I can be with you. I won't let it be anyone but us." Hikaru whispered passionately.

"You can't hold onto me forever, brother..." Kaoru murmured weakly, looking frail and helpless in Hikaru's embrace.

"Promise me you won't _ever_ leave." Hikaru demanded quietly, hugging Kaoru closer. The silence dragged on for several seconds as the twins' fanclub held their breath and pulled their clenched hands to their chests, holding their breath as they waited anxiously.

"I promise...Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered, a soft blush lighting up his face. The girls let out another squeel of fangirlish delight, the twins secretly casting me a tiumphant look. I rolled my eyes, tempted to pour piping hot tea on the two idiots. Knowing Kyoya would make me regret it and the twins would never stop haunting my ever step like a lingering nightmare come alive until either I or the twins grew old and died, I shifted to the next place before anymore harmful ideas could sprout.

Of course, it was Tamaki's table next. He currently had one of the girls under his Princely enchantment before she blushed ten shades of red and said something back, no doubt something along the lines of how kind and gentlemanly he was. I was glad I was too late to hear what they said. Serving them their tea, I quickly slipped away, Tamaki being the last one I wanted to see right now, and made it to the last station where Haruhi sat.

She greeted me cheerily as I set down the tray.

"Thankyou, Jinx." I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." I replied calmly. I didn't mind talking to Haruhi. She was the type of person who'd listen and not judge very much, try to annoy you for her own personal amusement, or try and use you for her own gain.

"You wanna sit down?" Haruhi offered, tilting her head slightly in a cute manner. Now I know I keep calling Haruhi 'cute' and we're both girls, but I still don't think of her like a crush. As far as I knew, I was no where near being lesbian, or bi, for that matter. I do take note of it a lot though on account that her charm is completely natural and unintentional. Tamaki's charm - not that I could find any - was a lot more fake and for show. He was just a rich bafoon. Kyoya acted nice for the clients but showed his true colors before and after club hours. I guessed it was a business technique, since he was a son of the Ōtari family, but I still thought of him as a snake in the grass. Honey's charm _seemed_ genuine enough, but I got the feeling he wasn't as completely innocent as he liked the portray. I couldn't really find anything fake or secret about Mori. It really just came down to 'if Honey is safe and happy, then Mori is happy'. Of course, with his ever present blank-face, it was hard to be sure. And the twins...well...

.....they were just on another planet entirely.

"Jinx?" I noticed Haruhi was looking at me funny.

"Sorry, just thinking." I apologized. Haruhi nodded in understanding and let it slide.

"Haruhiii!" One of the girls whined, making her snap back to her own thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry. Where was I?"

Apparently Haruhi had been in the middle of one of her life stories before I'd come over with the tea. I listened as she told us about going to the grocery or the convenience store and her father, being as worrisome and overprotective as he was, would stalk her through the isle's and then, 'coincidentally', be found in the next isle where he'd ramble on about something like 'how funny it was running into her there' before offering to carry her shopping basket and go on about how much he loved her. Apparently her dad was also a transvestite. Well now I knew why she dressed in boy's clothes...

She had a few short moments where she'd talk about her deceased mother and take on a thoughtful look, like reliving the past. It was interesting to hear her talk about it.  
After a while the guests were ushered out, leaving me, once again, alone with the Host Club. As soon as the door clicked shut, Tamaki fluttered over like he was floating on air, sparkles and all.

"Jinx, you were great!" He cried ecstatically, almost moving to hug me. Luckily I was ready and repelled him from doing so. "Who knew you could be so natural?" What the hell was that supposed to mean? I decided it was better not to ask.

"Yes...looks like you've already gotten two requests." Kyoya said from behind me, seeming to come out of nowhere as he scrbbled in his black book. God only knew what horrible secrets he had in there.

I turned and glared so venomously everyone in the room stopped in their tracks or whatever other activity they were doing, paling white as deathly silence ensued and the sound of wind and a stray tumbleweed filled the void. When I scared the crap out of everyone from Honey to Kyoya into quiet terror, I turned and abruptly left the room.

* * *

I sighed quietly to myself as I walked, slipping past several buildings before coming across my run-down old home. Slipping inside, I froze in the doorway.

Father was home.

My heart skipped a beat as his head turned towards me, glaring so hard I couldn't stand to look at him. His face was set into a growl, lips pursed as he rose from the couch where one of his movies was playing on the television. I dropped my bag by the door as he lumbered towards me, tall and menacing as a full-grown bear.

I deflated as he stood over me, feeling his cold, dark eyes on me even though my head was down.

"You're late." He growled venomously, making me flinch at the tone. "And you never called." He added just as harshly.

"I couldn't find a phone at school...and I don't have a cellphone...so I couldn't get...through..." I trailed off weakly, feeling his furious gaze boring into me. His hand instantly grabbed my arm with painful force and pulled me swiftly across the room, nearly dragging me as I stumbled. Whipping around a corner and half-way down the back hallway, he yanked the door to my closet sized bedroom open and thrust me inside forcefully, slamming the door shut loudly and plunging me into claustrophobic darkness.

"You aren't eating tonight." He snarled as I heard the sharp click of a metal lock on the other side. My eyes watered as I pushed into a corner, hugging my knees to my chest and choking back my tears, throat tightening. I'd just get over and wait till morning when he'd unlock the door for me to go to school, same as I always had. I knew by now how to handle this. As long as I got close to no one, as long as no one found out, I'd be okay. I'd make sure no one found out, so they wouldn't worry. So that no one would have to bear this pain and misery but me.  
As long as other people were happy and didn't get hurt, then that was enough for me. Even if I was alone.

* * *

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Awe, so Jinx isn't so bad, is she? ;3 Chapter 7 and the others may not be out for a while but Chapters 7-8 are completely written, Chapter 9 is about 40% done, and Chapter 10 is finished. Don't ask me why, cause I won't say ;C Anyways, please press the pretty button below and leave some reviews or my muse for writing this may die! D;


	7. Suspicion

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Wow, three reviews already? ;D I'm so happy! Thanks go out to KageNoNeko, WinterMission, and Princess-Lazy-Chan for reviewing! Getting those reviews really boosted my mood enough to get this chapter done earlier than I originally planned, and getting one of those reviews yesterday motivated me to find the written draft so I COULD finish typing my chapters XD Seriously though, you guys are awesome.

Anyways, yay for Chapter 7! Chapter 8 won't be done until at **least** next week as I have no computer over the weekend, but I can promise you great people who read this that my chapters are only getting longer ;3 A bit of comedy and drama in this chapter and all, and by the way, I'm totally making all of the horse stuff in this chapter up ;O Chapter eight is coming soon, so without further Adieu, a short word from everyone's favorite pair of twins! 8D

Hikaru: The Author does not own OHSHC

Kaoru: If she did, I probably would too.

Hikaru: And I can't allow that. After all, the only one you can belong to is me, ne?

Kaoru: Yes, but Jinx and this story do belong to the Author, so don't steal them, or she will come after you

Jinx: -is owned-

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**  
Chapter 7: Suspicion

* * *

**

I leaned against a wall, watching as the Host's got ready for their guests. Yesterday had gone on uneventfully and like today, the Host's were taking a break from Cosplay and simply wore the uniform. This was my third day as the Host Clubs...er.......dog. Most of the preparations were food, drink, and mild decoration, which took virtually no time. Once that was done, they all most just hung around and waited for opening hour. Of course, this left plenty of time for the twins to try and annoy me, though I mostly just brushed them off today.

I was exhausted. The day before, I'd been let out of my room to go to school without a problem. I wasn't so fortunate afterschool. Father had gotten home before me, since I was stuck with working for the Host Club, and I'd been in trouble again. I winced, stretching skyward as a dark purple bruise pulsed in pain with every movement, rolling my shoulders slightly to ease it. It was the worst of all the bruises I'd gotten last night. There were a few lacerations here and their too, but overall, I ignored the pain. I was glad no one could see them under my black and white striped turtleneck shirt, which was quite large on me. Of course the twins still made me wear the dog stuff, but right now I didn't really care. I just felt tired and weak.  
Before I could notice, Hikaru and Kaoru pounced on me from behind. I reeled in pain, nearly backhanding them. Of course, both were laughing their asses off.

"We scared you! Ah-ha!" Hikaru laughed, clutching his stomach like a reflection of Kaoru.

"You should've seen your face!" Kaoru joined in.

"I wasn't scared." I growled, barely resisting the urge to punch their lights out.

"Then what was with that face?" Hikaru purred, eyeing me mischievously.

"You both landed on me. At the same time. It. _Hurt_." I snarled, glaring viciously. Exhaustion and pain plus twins makes a _very_ irritable me.

I turned away sharply before they could say anything else, climbing onto the window and stretching my legs across it as I crossed my arms, everyone but Kyoya watching me. I turned my head suddenly, glaring death and sending them off to other activities except Mori, who was unaffected by anything unrelated to Honey, and Haruhi, who seemed concerned.

I snorted with content before turning back towards the window, hearing footsteps approach.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked, moving to the windowsill herself when I didn't answer right away. I sighed a moment, letting my anger ease away.

"I don't feel that well, and those two idiots keep annoying me." I said, noticing my voice sounded about as drained as I felt. Haruhi's expression softened slightly as she tilted her head at me.

"Maybe you should take the day off." Haruhi suggested gently, studying me carefully.

"I'll be fine." I replied, waving her off. Haruhi's brows furrowed slightly.

"...alright..." She conceded, still not entirely convinced. She picked up on things like that really well, even when I didn't specifically tell her to back off.

After a while, the Host Club gathered and greeted their guests as they arrived. The two girls from before and a new one sat in chairs by my window again, asking questions.  
"So, Jinx, where do you live?" One of the girls asked.

"Edge of Bunkyō." I said quietly.

"Oh, really? How do you get to school?"

"Walk."

"Wow, you walk here?" She swooned. I shrugged indifferently.

"Not that bad. It's only an hours walk." All three looked surprised.

"You walk an entire hour to get to school?" One asked skeptically.

"And to get home afterwards?" Another went on.

"Wow, that must be tough! I bet it can get annoying at times, too." The third added.

"Nah, it gives me time to myself. I can just listen to the wind, and think to myself." I replied. "It's nice and peaceful." I said as I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, gazing out the window softly. Next thing I knew I was glomped.

"_Ohhh_, that's so adorable!"

I swear my hair was bristling with discomfort. Too much physical contact... I didn't like being touched, much less hugged by a rich high school girl in a stupid yellow uniform dress with a creepy boy fetish... Not that I was a guy, but they thought I was.

"Please get off..." I wheezed, my face pressed unceremoniously into her chest and my face flushed candy apple red. I regained my lost breath as she let go, collecting myself. Not wanting to talk much or answer any more personal questions, I decided to switch things around a bit.

"How 'bout you tell me about yourselves?" I suggested.

"Huh?" The two from before gave me questioning looks.

"How come, Jinx-kun?" I tried to think quickly for something to say that was more convincing than my real reason. Putting on my most charming face, I said, "I want to get to know you all better." Of course, it worked. These high school girls were so gullible. I noticed Tamaki looking at me from his couch, albeit more subtly than usual. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him in victory, but dared not break my facade.

"Oh, okay...um..." The girl in the middle thought a moment.

"Well... I'm Sachie...I live just outside Tokyo with my parents..." She said shyly, twiddling her fingers nervously. She was a girl with short black hair and dark eyes, a slender but somewhat tall frame, and a bright red hair band.

"...I also have a few cats...um...and I love flowers......my favorites are lilies."

"What kind of house?" I ventured, just to keep her talking.

"We live in a large house...just two stories or so...my father is a real estate business owner. My mother used to be a gardener and design yards and landscapes for other people before she passed away." Sachie said. "I'm looking to become a gardener like her." I nodded, already guessing that her mother was her reason for wanting to garden... Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Well my parents live across the sea in America." A blond girl who was obviously not Japanese boasted. "I have a house in the area, and live with my Uncle who moved here several years ago. He's an Attorney. My parents are famous Horse Breeders who've won international championships several times." She said pridefully, obviously full of herself.

"Hm.." I grunted as if I cared enough to listen. In the end, rich people were just rich people.

"Yep, you've no doubt heard of the Heartfeld family? I'm Rain Heartfeld, sole heir to the Heartfeld Fortune. So what's so special about you?" She asked almost venomously, turning to the girl who hadn't spoken yet. Talk about vanity...

"My parents just run a large chain of shopping malls across Japan. Nothing special." She shrugged. At least the two besides the Heartfeld girl were humble about it. I didn't like Rain in the least. She snorted contemptibly.

"Oh, is that all? Who knew I was hanging around such lowly company." She sneered, the shy girl, Sachie, flinching slightly. Two could play that game.

"Rain Heartfeld, was it?" I asked.

"That's right." She boasted, lifting her nose to the air with twisted pride.

"And you said your family are famous horse breeder's, right?"

"Yep." She said with the same gestures. Of course, I'd heard of the Heartfeld's and their horses. They were world renowned, but I knew other famous horses and horse breeders too, and I wanted to tear down her pride a little.

"Never heard of 'em." I said bluntly. Her jaw dropped slightly as she gawked at me in shock. Putting a finger to my chin, I made myself look as innocent as possible. "Now that I think about it… I remember a nice horse I saw on television once that won a really big award. What was it called? Oh yeah… it was a black horse named Plum Knight…" Her jaw dropped a little farther. "I think it was owned by the Vale Family." I finished. The Vale's were Italian Horse Breeder's who were famous, and more specifically, the Heartfeld family's biggest rivals, and boy did the Heartfeld's hate them, and hate them with a passion too. She stuttered several times before finally finding her words, glaring at me with pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"You just think you're so _cute_, don't you?!" She shrieked madly, jumping up from her chair. Everyone else in the room halted what they were doing and stared at us. Looking at her questioningly, I simply asked, "What'd I do?", With a completely innocent tone and face. She spat in disgust and glared harder.

"Naming off our competitors like their better, as if you know so much! It's sickening! You don't know anything! You're nothing but a _PEASANT!_" She caterwauled for everyone to hear before scoffing vainly and storming out of the room. Victory!

I noticed Tamaki staring at me hard and shrugged my shoulders with supposed innocence, making everyone turn back to what they were doing before. That was too easy…

"Did you do that on purpose?" The shy girl asked in a whisper, catching on. I had to at least give her credit for that.

"Who can say?" I feigned, winking lightly as the corners of my mouth twitched slightly, threatening to become a smile that might give away my facade. The two girls exchanged a smile before looking back at me.

"You're so nice, Jinx-kun!" They chimed happily. Of course I mostly got rid of her for my own interests, but I'd let them believe it was for them for now. It wouldn't be long before Kyoya and the twins caught on, so I'd have to enjoy my peace while I had it. I prompted the two girls to continue telling me about themselves until Tamaki called. Slipping off the window, I asked them to excuse me and stepped towards Tamaki's couch.

"Koinu-kun, could you please help with the tea again?" He rang in a sing-song voice.

Feeling too weak to argue or correct him that I was called 'Jinx', I trailed over to the table with the tea on it. Haruhi appeared suddenly beside me, still looking concerned.

"Why don't I do that by myself today? You just go and sit down." Haruhi suggested carefully. I waved her off again.

"I'm fine, really. Stop worrying." I said dismissively, taking the tray of tea before she could argue. I usually went in the same order. Honey and Mori were first. I dodged the bullet known as Honey's cute temptation for my second time before heading to Kyoya's table. He actually asked if I was alright, saying I didn't look so good. _Kyoya_ actually asked if I was alright. I glared at him, assuming he wanted something before taking off to the twins' station. I was feeling a bit dizzy by now, but tried to ignore it. Coming to Hikaru and Kaoru's table, I layed out the tea cups and poured them tea as the twins sat with legs crossed.

"Hey, Jinx." Kaoru greeted, seemingly innocent. Yeah right, since when were they even a _fraction_ of innocent?

"Hey, you alright?" Hikaru questioned, tilting his head slightly. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I feel alright." I said, shrugging as another moment of dizziness passed over me. I finished and switched to Tamaki's table, noticing he too blinked at me. Geez, what was with everyone today?

"Um…Jinx? Are you feeling alright?" He asked as I poured him a cup of tea, barely hearing what he said.

"Just peachy." I replied before going towards Haruhi's table. I just had one more table and I would be done. Feeling light-headed, I leaned against a concrete pillar for support. Oh, come on! I just had one more table, then I could relax again! It shouldn't be this hard… Even so, I felt delirious and found I couldn't move from where I was.

"Jinx? Maybe you should sit down." Haruhi suggested, now standing in front of me. I assume she saw me and walked over.

"Yeah, I think Haruhi's right." One of the twins broke in. I couldn't tell which one it was, since my stare seemed to be fixed on the floor below me.

"You look pretty bad." The other joined in. Shaking my head, I straightened with tea still in hand.

"Look guys, there's nothing to worry about. I'm _fine_." I insisted just before the room whirled around me and everything went black.

* * *

I blinked at the glare of the ceiling light, waiting for my eyes to adjust before realizing everyone in the Host Club excluding Kyoya were all hovering directly above me. How'd you like to wake up to _that_?

I tried to ask what they thought they were doing. I didn't get the chance.

"Are you alright?" One of the twins asked.

"You just passed out on us." The other finished. I blinked stupidly, rethinking what happened before waking up here. I remembered I was serving tea to the different stations before I felt dizzy, the others asking if I was alright, and then darkness… I vaguely recalled hearing Tamaki yelling something and multiple girls asking questions, but it was too fuzzy to remember any other details. Clutching my head, I looked at the others, noting a currently absent Kyoya.

"Anyone mind filling me in?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You were looking kinda sick and just collapsed." Hikaru and Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"We had to cancel the club to make sure you were okay." Haruhi added.

"Tama-chan even carried you all the way to the Nurse." Honey chirped from atop Mori's shoulders, hugging his stuffed pink bunny in one arm.

"Yeah." Mori agreed apathetically. That was one of the only things I'd heard him say for four days. I looked at the blond weirdo, making him shy away slightly. I sighed, looking away.

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"Sure, but I just did what anyone would." He replied humbly, looking a little worried and flustered.. Ah, so he did have a calm, civilized side. I noticed the door open as Kyoya walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Oh, so you're awake now." He noted aloud, walking over with his arms casually crossed over his torso. "It seems from what the doctor told me, you're a bit dehydrated, and you could benefit from a bit more sleep." He stated, adjusting his glasses.

"So, there wasn't anything serious wrong?" Tamaki inquired.

"No, not especially."

"Well, that's a relief." Tamaki sighed quietly, visibly relaxing.

"However…" Kyoya looked at me, the glint on his glasses vanishing. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach all of a sudden. "…the doctor said he found some bruises on your arm. He wanted me to ask what those were about." My breath caught in my throat as all seven of them stared at me. Thinking quickly, I tried to remember the excuse I usually came up with when people found out.

"I…got into a fight on my way home after school yesterday. Some punks were trying to mess with me." I shrugged, hoping it sounded credible. I held my breath as I waited for a reply, Kyoya staring at me, searching for traces of a lie. He adjusted his glasses after a moment, the glint hiding his eyes again.

"I see… that's all I needed to know." I had to keep from scowling. He obviously suspected something now, which was the last thing I wanted. "Now that that's done, the best thing for you is to go home and get some rest. And don't forget to drink plenty of water, too."

I nodded complacently, slipping off the bed in the Nurse's office, picking up my bag, which was slumped against the wall by the door. Everyone kept their eyes on me before Tamaki finally spoke up.

"You sure you wanna walk home like that? If you're still weak, one of us could drive you." He offered, which translated into 'we can call a car and the _driver_ could take you home.' Stupid rich people.

"I'll be fine." I shrugged, exiting before they could I argue. I'd be fine. Just like always.

* * *

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** So Jinx is now under a bit of suspicion ;3 Of course, that won't stop the twins from *SPOILER CENSOR* in the next chapter, Bwuahahahahahahahaaaa!!!


	8. Payback's a Bitch, Part 1

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** OMG! Chapter 8! This is officially my longest story in chapters and word count EVER! Thanks go out to KagoNoNeko, Princess-Lazy-Chan, and CakesInTheSummer for their reviews! You guys rock.^^ I apologize since this chapter was late *sniffle* BUT I managed to get it out nonetheless and didn't go too far over my release date *whoot*

A quick announcement to my readers before we get to the chapter. Once Chapter 10 is released my penname will officially be changed from KitsuneHinote to Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma as my bro will be joining me in uploading chapters for this story as well as a few others^^ Also, I'm going to be taking a short break this next month from Jinx of the Sphinx to finish my Chapter 9 draft as well as work on planning future chapters, re-writing my Ookami fic "Return of Yami" and working on writing and planning a Deathnote fanfic Jun and I will be working on called "Born from Ashes", as well as touching up Chapter 10 for release *busybusybusy*

And now to the chapter! Yay for lots of Crack, my very FIRST crack chapter, and a bit of fluff at the end! Enjoy!^^

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 8: Payback's a Bitch, Part 1

* * *

**

I sat in class, thinking to myself as the teacher did roll call. It had been two days since I'd passed out. Yesterday, I'd still felt weak, but walked to school anyways, knowing Father would never let me call in sick and after getting the okay, left school. Since Father wasn't home when I returned, I finished my chores before sitting down to watch Anime for a few hours, sucking down water like a camel. Before he returned, I turned off the television and went to bed. It was a day of much needed peace and relaxation.

I'd gotten to my first class and already the Hitachiin Brothers were up to no good. They'd gotten me with the falling spider trick and the pin on the seat trick. Let me tell you, it's not fun pulling a sharp, silver needle out of your ass. I'd never automatically plop into a chair again, at least not with the twins within a fifty-mile radius. I finished my school work by the end of class and quickly exited the room when the bell rang, only to have a bucket of cold water fall on me. _Ice _cold water.

I glowered at the twins who were now laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs. I did _not_ want to deal with this today. Growling, I lunged, missing as they dodged me readily and made me face plant. Ow…

Growling again under my breath, I sulked to the office, getting a towel to dry off. When I was mostly dry, I shifted to second period Math, already having missed half of it. I managed to avoid the twins at lunch and sighed happily as I snacked on a fresh apple, ignoring my damp clothes clinging to me. My class period dragged on slowly before school got out and I went to the Host Club. I cautiously peeked my head in. All clea…_ZAP!_ I jumped as static electricity zapped me, glaring behind me at the amber-eyed devils who were the cause of my torment.

"Stop it!" I growled threateningly. The two laughed for what was probably five minutes before it died down enough for them to say anything sensical.

"We're sorry, Jinx. It was just too funny." One of them apologized.

"We won't do it again." The other said apologetically, slipping past me.

"You okay?" The other asked. Wait…that was Hikaru apologizing. Hikaru was trying to act like Kaoru, and vica versa. They were trying to distract me, which could only mean they were up to someth-AGGHH, WET WILLIE!!

I frantically wiped my ear out as they laughed hysterically again. After clearing evil twin slobber out of my ear, I pulled out a freshly sharpened pencil from my bag, holding it threatening as I glared murder at them. The twins quickly regained their wits, actually looking quite a bit scared. It was probably because given the opportunity, I really would murder them with a pencil. In fact, that was what I was about to do.

"N-now hold on, Jinx! It was a joke!" Kaoru tried to explain. They shrieked in terror and ducked as the projectile pencil sailed over their heads, just barely missing their skulls and grazing through their hair before sticking in the wall behind them. The hopped back up, pointing and laughing.

"Missed us!" They cheered just before I pulled out another one, just as sharp and deadly, the twins paling. I came prepared.

"Start running." I growled venomously through my teeth. They 'eeped' and bolted across the room, dodging several projectile sharpened pencils.

"Kyoya-senpai! Help us!" They shrieked, ducking under another pencil as it grazed past their ginger hair, barely missing once again.

"It doesn't concern me what you guys are doing at the moment, seeing as you did bring this on yourselves. Just be sure to finish this up before the club opens." Kyoya replied as he typed on his laptop. Kyoya was now officially off my blacklist for that, leaving only two identical delinquents to brutally maul and murder.

The two zoomed around the room like helpless, fleeing rabbits, dodging my pencils madly and looking for an escape as my pencils flew through the air like deadly Kunai. Tamaki was about to yell something at us when one whizzed by his head, nearly implanting itself in his face, but seeing me, thought better of it and quickly jumped out of my way as I raced after my victims.

The two tried to split apart, but finding no escape, turned back around only to smack into each other. They noticed two particularly sharp pencils sailing at them, screaming in particularly loud and high-pitched voices before splitting apart at the last second.

Damn, I missed them… and my pencils were flying right for…

Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

* * *

**Honey POV**

I giggled, holding my fork in one hand and a knife in the other as a particularly large, fluffy slice of cake sat in front of me. It was covered in vanilla frosting two inches high, sprinkled in chunks of fancy white chocolate, covered in fresh strawberries, and a large topping of whipcream. Inside the cake, fruit filling oozed out the sides, the slice slanted and overfilled with sweet delights. It was just _inviting_ me to eat it.

'_EAT MEEEEE……'_ The cake howled. _'EAAT MEEEEEE, MITSUKUNI HUNNINOZUKA……!'_ I giggled again, more than happy to oblige. Raising my fork, I thrust it down. Sadly, my fork never made contact with the soft, fluffy cake that would have eternally put me on Cloud Nine. Instead, it hit the table, making four equally spaced holes. Confused, I blinked and my eyes followed the frosting trail to where my cake lay upside-down on the floor, brutally run through by a brand new No. 2 pencil. The red fruit filling had smeared from where my cake had been on the table to its sad, splattery grave on the floor, looking very strangely like blood. Someone had murdered my cake!

Tears filled my eyes as I realized I'd never even get to taste it now. Sniffing, I whimpered, "M-my…cake…" My eyes trailed to something else alongside the cake, my poor hand made bunny Usa-Chan, stained with red fruit filling and cruelly skewered by another evil pencil. Mouth gaping, I dove for my bunny, tears streaming.

"Usa-Chan!!" I pulled the pencil out before Takashi had any chance of stopping me, stuffing spurting out of the pencil wound.

"OHHHH, USA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" I wailed, bawling like no baby has ever bawled before.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi grunted, trying to gain my attention to comfort me the way he usually did. I stopped crying, something dark clicking in my mind(Cue the psycho music). Pencils didn't fly on their own. They had to be _thrown_, which meant that _SOMEONE_ had to have thrown it, which meant _SOMEONE_ in the room had murdered my cake, and _SOMEONE_ in the room was responsible for what just happened to Usa-chan.

Realizing this, I turned and glared horribly at the culprits; Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Koinu-Chan. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan shrieked in fear and hid behind Koinu-Chan, who looked apologetic. I couldn't care less, though. They had hurt Usa-Chan.

THEY. WOULD. PAY.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I looked on in horror as Jinx's pencils sailed past us, into both Honey's cake, and as if it wasn't already bad enough, his hand-made bunny, Usa-Chan. We were so _DEAD_. Tears formed in Honey's eyes at the sight of his ruined cake and even more so at his ruined stuffed animal. He cried worse than any baby I'd ever heard, and then, suddenly, it just _stopped_. He just sat there, staring at Usa-Chan for an eternity with a grim expression. That wasn't a good sign.

"I think we broke Honey-senpai…" Kaoru said quietly. Suddenly, Honey looked at us with such a horrible look in his eyes I can't even begin to describe it.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! DON'T LET HIM KILL US!!!!!" We both shrieked, hiding behind Jinx. She looked at us then back at Honey.

"I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to hit your bunny…"

And she _just_ doomed us all…

* * *

**Jinx POV**

I felt helpless and guilty as my pencils knocked Honey's cake to the ground, and stuck in his pink bunny, the poor boy of undeniable cuteness breaking down into a crying fit. Then, he stopped and mustered a glare that easily trumped mine by a milestone. Let me tell you, when everyone's favorite Lolita boy of adorable cuteness - the same one who loves sweets, and calling everyone 'Chan' simply for the reason that it sounds 'cute' – makes a face like that, it's the day the world ends.

I swear his eyes glowed like hot red coals and I watched him turn from cutesy blond Host to horrible glaring beast. Wow…who knew something so kawaii could turn into something so kowai? I looked at the twins as they both shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH! DON'T LET HIM KILL US!!!!!", and ducked behind me fearfully before looking back at Honey.

"I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to hit your bunny…" I apologized.

"You hit Usa-Chan?!" He snarled. The twins squealed frightfully behind me and bolted for the door at supersonic speed. Tamaki shrieked so loud he'd put a foghorn to shame, grabbed Haruhi by the arm, and bolted out the door after the twins, pulling her like a ragdoll. Kyoya was nowhere in sight. He must've snuck away during the initial chaos. Sneaky bastart…

Not being one to ignore my instincts in this sort of situation, I followed suite. Honey was after us so fast Mori had no chance or time to stop everyone's favorite sweets loving, stuffed animal loving, cutesy Loli boy gone AWOL. Then again, I wouldn't want to get in his way right now either…

Managing to catch up with the other four, I asked, "So… _why_ are we running?"

"Did you _see_ Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"He's completely lost it!" Hikaru cried.

"Is it really… that bad?" I asked between breath's.

"It's _really_ that bad." The twins both replied.

"Honey-senpai once destroyed…two whole military units…because he was grumpy…from being woken from a nap…" Hikaru tried to explain as we ran.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and not just any Military Units either. They were Green Barrett's." Hikaru and Kaoru both added.

"Um…wow…" I deadpanned. Cautiously, I cast a glance over my shoulder, noticing Honey was hot on our tails.

"Um…guys…I think he's catching up…" I pointed out, nearly making Tamaki trip over his own feet.

"Alright, gentlemen!" I assume he meant gentlemen and ladies. "We'll have to split up! Haruhi, you're with me! Hikaru, Kaoru, you're together! Jinx…good luck!" He said as they all turned down several different halls, leaving me to fend for myself against a nightmarish version of Honey.

"What?!" I squawked, still running and missing my chance to follow one of them. I suppose 'all for one, one for all' didn't apply when Honey was out for blood, and more specifically, my blood. I hurtled down the stairs to the first floor, managing to reach the cafeteria and bursted through the double-doors, making my way for the other exit as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. Honey burst through the doors like a frickin' tornado, glaring so horribly I think he'd put death in his grave. Of course, if that were the case, you can only imagine how I felt right now.

I froze in my tracks like a deer in the headlights as Honey stalked forward with murderous intent, thinking quickly. I had one idea, but I didn't know if it would work. Either way I had to try.

"Uh…uh…I-look, Honey! It's Usa-Chan! He's fixed!" I bluffed, pointing to some random spot behind him. He instantly turned, sparkles appearing around him as his eyes glowed ecstatically, the loli boy become excited.

"Really?!" He shrieked. Hook, line, sinker, Run!!!!! I managed to escape in the ten seconds Honey was hopping around the room like a rabbit himself, asking, "WHERE? WHERE?", before realizing I was gone. He turned around and instantly transmogrified back into a horrible demonized Lolita boy.

* * *

I peaked out from a bush, watching the courtyard carefully. Apparently everyone knew of Honey's rampage now. Several girls tried to calm him down about half an hour ago, but no one's seen them since. A group of boys tried to restrain him after that. They had to call an ambulance. Apparently someone even phoned the Ootori Family's police force for help, but were denied due to past issues with Honey. What those issues were, I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I wanted to either. Of course, the school grounds had now become like a battlefield with one hunter, specifically Honey, and everyone else the prey. Sadly, it also seemed I was public enemy numuro uno since it was my blood Honey was after. From what I heard, the twins weren't much better off either.

I was actually having fun. I'd never really gotten to play with other kids when I was younger, so things like hide-and-go seek or tag were fairly new to me, if you could call it that. Even though I'd never gotten to play them, I'd always wanted to. I backed back into the bush before running into something. I whirled around, only to see that it was Mori. Either way, it scared me shitless.

"Mori…? What are you _doing_?" He looked at me with the usual blank face.

"Looking for Mitsukuni." He grunted, referring to Honey by his first name like always.

"You and nobody else." I sniffed. "Everyone else is hiding." He turned back around without saying anything. I assumed that if I would be safe with anyone in this current situation, it would probably have to be Mori. I looked around cautiously before following. Why he was searching for Honey in the bushes was beyond me.

"HARUHI!! RUN!! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOOUU!!!!!" I heard Tamaki scream from halfway across the school. I could only assume that Honey had found them, how unfortunate. I wouldn't mind it if Tamaki became a casualty during the current chaos, but I somewhat liked Haruhi. I noticed Mori started to move off in the direction the yelling had come from before I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hold on. I don't think chasing Honey-senpai around campus is really gonna do anything." I said before I paused, blushing slightly and quickly letting go of his sleeve as I realized I'd just broken my 'no-physical-contact' rule. He didn't seem to notice.

"You have a plan?" He asked, turning to me while still retaining a blank face. I sighed.

"No, not yet…but if we find the others we could think of something." I stopped to think a moment. "I doubt Tamaki would be much help…Kyoya seems to have disappeared…and Haruhi is with Tamaki and probably running away from Honey right now. The twins are probably our best bet. I mean, they always have tons of idea's up their sleeves." I concluded, thinking aloud.

"Nn." He grunted in agreement, nodding once.

"Okay, we should split up…" I couldn't believe I was suggesting that with circumstance's the way they were right now. "…and find Hikaru and Kaoru. We'll meet back here." He grunted again in agreement. "…and whatever you do… Don't. Go after. Honey." I stressed. He grunted again, nodding before we went separate ways. I crept silently through the bushes, eyes and ears wide open. I jumped slightly when I heard whispering, halting a moment before I decided to creep towards it, spotting a few students huddled together under a tree and between several bushes, jumping frightfully when I appeared.

"Get out of here!" One boy hissed quietly, swatting the air to emphasize. "You're going to give us away!" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to Honey-senpai?! He's so scary!" A girl whimpered, tearing up. I recognized her as one of Honey's clients.

"Um…something…happened to his favorite stuffed bunny…" I sweatdropped. "Have you guys seen the Hitachiin twins?" I asked.

"Why?" The boy asked quizzically.

"A plan to stop Honey." I said, tapping the side of my head.

"Well, we haven't seen them." I sighed, backing out of the bushes again and going on with my search. I discovered more students hiding in several places, but got similar answers on where the twins had gone off too. I wondered if Honey might've already gotten them. Just my luck, too. Honey goes on a rampage and the one time I need their help, they poof on me.

Well…I'd searched the courtyard…maybe they were hiding inside the school? It was a possibility. Peeking my head out of the bushes, I looked out across the courtyard. All clear…

I stepped out, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled back into the bushes. Again, with current circumstances as they were, it scared the shit out of me. You can only imagine my relief when I saw that it was only Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What the…?! Where'd you guys come from?!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"The tree." They deadpanned, pointing up. I felt stupid for not thinking of that.

"More importantly though…" Hikaru began, looking the most serious I'd ever seen him.

"Why were you about to go into the school? That's like the Beast's Den right now." Kaoru finished.

"Looking for _you_ guys." I growled, getting up. "Now come on, Mori's probably waiting for us." I ordered, sneaking back through the bushes. They looked at each other with a blank face, shrugged, and followed behind me.

* * *

"Stop _Honey_?" Hikaru mimicked, looking at me like I was completely insane. "How're we supposed to _stop_ Honey? He'll kill us if we get within one-hundred feet!" He exclaimed.

"Well, what bright idea's do you have?" I challenged.

"Just wait around till things blow over." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at me, trying to stare me down. It didn't have his desired effect.

"Yeah, but that could take days. _Week_ even!" Kaoru said more sensically.

"Nn." More grunted in agreement.

"Well we have to do _something_!" I urged, groaning with frustration. "What about the front gates?" I wondered, looking between the other three.

"No good. Mitsukuni locked them." Mori said, as apathetic as ever, or at least for the most part. He seemed a bit fidgety, or at least more than was normal for Mori. I suppose he was worried about Honey.

"And Honey-senpai gets anyone who goes anywhere near the school." Kaoru added. I sighed, head dropping slightly.

"Well, what do we have to work with?" I asked. We all thought a moment, coming up empty. The only place that was even _close_ to safe was the courtyard gardens, and Honey would only wait inside or around the school building for so long. Eventually he'd come out, stalk through the outside of the school, and tear through anyone he found. I had to concentrate on blocking out that morbid image, which meant that this situation was pretty dire. Hikaru cried in frustration, throwing his head back a moment before glaring at me.

"UUGH! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" I retorted, glaring back. I swear sparks were flying between our eyes like lightning.

"Yeah! If you hadn't been chasing us and trying to murder us with your stupid pencils, this never would've happened!" He snapped.

"Oh, like you're so innocent." I retorted sharply, rolling my eyes.

"It was _your_ pencils that ruined his stupid stuffed rabbit!" Lightbulb moment.

"I got it!" I cried, bolting upright. "We'll _fix_ Usa-chan!" Mori nodded his agreement once more.

"That's all well and good, but you're forgetting one thing." Hikaru glowered skeptically.

"Usa-Chan is still in Music Room 3, _inside_ the school, which is at the end of that _really_ long hallway." Kaoru pointed out. "We'll never make it."

"And you're forgetting something too. It's all of us against him." I reminded, looking at them. "_And_ we have Mori on our side." I pointed out when Hikaru was about to argue. "We just need a plan." Urgh…all this talking was killing me…

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Kaoru asked, curiosity sparking slightly in his amber hues.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking…"

* * *

I checked to make sure it was all clear before motioning forward. Tamaki, who, after about thirty minutes we'd been able to find and catch, timidly made his way for the school building. He stopped halfway and looked back pleadingly. I silently motioned for him to continue forward. He obeyed with a defeated look and stepped inside. If this worked, we'd be saved, if not, Tamaki was a goner. Either way, it was no skin off my back.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

Jinx pushed me out of the bushes before I made my way for the school building, currently renamed 'The Beasts Den', holding my hands against my chest as my heart thumped wildly while I shuffled forward. Stopping halfway there, I looked back, silently _begging_ her not to do this to me. My puppy-dog eyes had never failed me before. Of course, she just ushered me forward again, condemning me to a horrible death, but if I didn't do it. If I did it, Hikaru promised he'd never even think of marrying my little girl, Haruhi again. I _had_ to do this for her sake!

I sulked as I stepped inside, heart pounding even faster. The inside looked unusually dark and uninviting, the much brighter light from outside reflecting off the chandelier ominously. I looked around the hall fearfully. No Honey in sight.

Carefully, I made my way up the stairs to the second floor and peered down the long hallway. Music Room 3 sat FAAAR on the other side of the hall. I gulped, tip-toeing down it quietly, not a sound to be heard. 'OPERATION: Sneak in and steal Usa-chan' was now in full swing. I just had to reach the end of the hall and…

I froze, the sound of heavy breathing coming from another hall to my right, shadows cloaking it completely as if it were some dark night-time alleyway. I slowly turned my head, a pair of red eyes staring back at me dangerously. My breath caught in my throat, and then, the Beast charged at me…

* * *

**Jinx POV**

A deathly, girlish scream of pure, unadulterated terror echoed from inside the school, Tamaki running outside a moment after and tearing to the right, pale as a ghost. As expected, Honey was hot on his heels like a savage, starving dragon I'd only heard about in stories, practically breathing fire as he chased him way over to the other side of the courtyard and around the building. We poked our heads out of the bushes, the twins beaming triumphantly. 'OPERATION: trick Tamaki into thinking he had to get Usa-chan to lure Honey out of the building' worked like a charm, and it had been incredibly easy to get Hikaru and Kaoru to go along with it, although they both voiced they thought it was mean. Either way, it worked and there was no saving Tamaki now.

Why did we trick him? Because Tamaki would be too scared to do it willingly. He was a chicken. Wasting no time, we slipped inside and ran up the stairs, looking out the window a moment as we made it to the long hallway. Honey was still chasing Tamaki around like a raving lunatic outside. Good.

We ran across the hall, making sure we wouldn't be seen by Honey from the large windows, and stopped in front of Music Room 3. I tried to pull the double doors open, but they wouldn't budge. I yanked at them several times, the doors rattling but stubbornly staying closed, before I slammed my hands against them in frustration.

"It's locked!" I snarled "Gotta be another way in…" Haruhi looked around a moment, thinking to herself.

"Well, maybe another room connects to it." She suggested. We walked down the hall, trying several doors but they were all locked.

"Urgh…this is useless…" I huffed, sitting against a wall. We heard a door creak at the entrance, jumping in our skins. Getting up, I followed the others as we ran to the door for the Music Room and peaked my head around the corner. Honey appeared far on the other side of the hall.

"Honey-senpai's back!" Kaoru whispered desperately. I ducked out of sight again, ushering them back. Of course it was nearly impossible to pry Mori away.

We ran to the edge of the hall as quietly as we could, turning down another dark corridor. How could a place like this be so dark in the middle of the day, anyway? After we zig-zagged through multiple halls, we stopped to take a breather.

"Did we lose him?" I wondered, hands on my knees as I leaned over.

"I think so…" Kaoru wheezed, smiling half-heartedly. I flopped on my back, exhausted from all the running. My heavy breathing eased into a small chuckle and then a light laugh. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed at all. It felt good. I opened my eyes and looked at the others, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi staring at me like I'd just sprouted two heads and a tail.

"What?" I demanded, straightening.

"We've just…"

"…never heard you laugh before." The twins said sheepishly, picking up where the other left off. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting myself off. "Come on." I said, looking for an unlocked door. I froze. Honey appeared from one of the halls, glaring vicious murder at us. I whipped around, ushering the others back.

"Ruun!!!" I shrieked. We all ran as Honey gave chase. Panicking, Haruhi and Kaoru turned left, Mori following them, while Hikaru turned right. I stopped a moment in confusion before instinctively following Hikaru. Of course, Honey was after us.

"RUN, HIKARU! RUN!" Kaoru screamed from somewhere far behind us. I couldn't keep up with the obviously longer-legged Hikaru, falling farther behind with each hall we cleared or every corner he whipped around. I finally lost Hikaru entirely, stopping when I reached a three-way fork in the path. Panting, I tried to catch my breath, whipping my head between the three paths and trying to choose which one.

"Jinx!" I whipped my head to the left where the others held a door open on the far end of the hall. "Hurry!" I looked behind me a moment, seeing Honey closing in and turned down the hall, running like a bat out of hell towards them. I practically felt Honey nipping at my heels, catapulting through the doorway, the double-doors slamming shut first before I heard a second audible 'slam' that I assumed was Honey running into the door itself.

I huffed tiredly. "That…was too close…" I wheezed.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed, sounding a little awkward. "…but…uh…could you get off me now, please?" He squeaked. I flushed red with embarrassment, realizing I'd crashed on top of him, and scrambled off.

"S-sorry…" I apologized weakly. Our awkward moment was interrupted by scratching and pounding on the other side of the door.

"Takashi! You're such an idiot!" Honey snarled, kicking the door so hard it nearly flew open. Lucky for us Mori held it shut. "Open the door, Takashi! Open it now!" He ordered, still trying to break it down. Mori said nothing and held it shut. "I hate you Takashi! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He snarled, giving out another vicious snarl. Mori looked visibly stung by that before I heard the twins shriek in surprise. I turned to see a guy cloaked in black with a freaky cat hand-puppet as he chuckled darkly.

"Have you come to join my Black Magic Club?" He purred in a deep voice.

"No, we're hiding from a rampaging loli boy of cuteness and gumdrops." I deadpanned half-sarcastically. "Who is this weirdo?"

"Nekozawa." Hikaru answered in a less than happy tone. Kaoru suddenly brightened. "Doesn't Nekozawa have a secret door leading into Music Room 3?"

"It's hardly secret…" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Details, details." I growled, waving a hand distractedly before I pointed at Nekozawa. "You there!"

"Yeeeees?" He purred, looking at me.

"Take me to the door, Dirty Cat-Man!" I ordered, making him do exactly that.

"Dirty…"

"…cat man?" The twins asked, on par as usual.

"What?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"What was _that_?" The Hitachiin's asked in unison. Turning to them I traced the characters for 'Ne' and 'Ko' in the air.

"'Neko' means cat, meaning part of his name is 'cat', which makes him a 'dirty cat man' because I, hate, cats." I explained, turning sharply before following the, quote, 'dirty cat man'. The others sweatdropped.

"Noooo…I think you just have issues with cats…" Hikaru drawled, quickly falling silent as I cast him a glare that promised a slow and painful death. We quickly made it inside Music Room 3, spotting a wet Usa-chan sitting on a table, recently cleaned, but the stab wound still sat neglected as stuffing hung out like guts. We looked back at the door as Mori held it shut, a rabid Honey still clawing and pounding at the other side.

"Hold him off as long as you can, Mori-senpai." Kaoru said. Mori shot us an affirmative thumbs up with the blankest of blank faces before we went to the table where Honey's stuffed bunny lay. It seemed rather sad, sitting there limp and wet.

"Okay, we gotta work fast." I said, looking at Haruhi. "Sewing kit." I instructed, sending her off to get it before turning to the twins. "Sewing patches." They saluted comically and went to find them, quickly returning to lay out the materials on the table.

"So, _why_ don't we just sew it up?" Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow at me as he rested his chin on his palm.

"_Because_ If we _just_ sew it up then it will still be obvious it was damaged before since it will have stitching lines and Honey will still maul and-or kill us, but if we make it look cute as if the patch already belonged there, then he'll _have_ to go for it." I explained as the others looked at me.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Our lives may depend on it, so yes, I have thought this through." I deadpanned, blank-facing them.

I carefully stuffed Usa-chan's…er…stuffing… back through the pencil wound, having Haruhi hold it in as I turned to look through the sewing patches. Finding a bright red heart, I held it up between my fingers.

"This one." I said. Hikaru looked at me skeptically.

"It's so boring."

"It's cute." I corrected.

"But it's just a heart." Hikaru growled stubbornly.

"Put it on Usa-Chan and it's cute." I countered.

"Fine, but if we die, I'm blaming you." Hikaru growled. The next fifteen minutes were spent carefully sewing the heart over Usa-Chan's tear, making it look like it was originally supposed to be there. Haruhi tied off the ends before I held it up to examine our work. Kaoru whistled, genuinely impressed.

"You know, this _could_ work."

The door slammed open, Honey glaring at us with pure hatred in his hazel hues. Even I had trouble keeping my cool, and almost nothing scared me…

"He must've broken through Mori-senpai's defenses!" Kaoru whimpered.

"For the record, Jinx, I blame you for my death." Hikaru said before Honey let out a horrible snarl.

"DON'T. TOUCH. USA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!" Honey howled in an uncharacteristically deep, vicious voice.

"Every man for himself!" The twins shrieked, running off for shelter. Honey grabbed the nearest table, lifted it over his head like it was a feather, and got ready to throw it.

"Haruhi…run." I said. Both of us ducked as the table flew over us, barely avoiding decapitation. Just in time, too… The next few events went by really fast. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to make a break for the door, but Honey threw a chair and hit Hikaru, knocking him out. Kaoru was hysterically trying to wake him up. When Hikaru did come to a few moments later, Honey attacked them like a rabid dog, biting Hikaru's arm. Flailing and screaming in terror, Hikaru tried to dislodge his arm while Kaoru tried to pull him away. Mori magically appeared out of nowhere and tried to pull Honey off, to no avail.

"AAGH! Honey-senpai, get off! You're going to chew my arm off!" Hikaru shrieked, flailing. I approached cautiously, still holding Usa-Chan.

"Um…Honey-senpai?" He stopped, releasing Hikaru's arm and looking at me before his eyes trailed to the stuffed bunny before I was tackled halfway across the room by everyone's favorite blond creampuff. He grabbed Usa-chan, holding it up to look it over. Scowling disapprovingly, he dropped Usa-Chan before violently shaking me.

"What did you do to Usa-Chaan?!??!!?" He shrieked madly.

"…H-ho-old on H-hone-ey…" I tried. He stopped, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"FIX IT." He huffed, cheeks puffed out as he pouted. I caught my breath a moment, mustering a smile.

"We did fix it." I said, holding it up. "See?" He puffed up more.

"It's not fixed!" He argued stubbornly, still glaring. "Usa-Chan has to look like he did before!" I frowned slightly.

"We can't make Usa-Chan look _exactly_ how he was." I said carefully. "But we still made him look cute again." I smiled.

"I don't want him to look cute, I want him to look like he was!" He shrieked, hiccupping as his eyes started to water and then bursting into a waterfall of tears. "My Grandma made me that bunnyyyyy!" He wailed. "Now Usa-Chan is ruiiiiined!"

I sighed hopelessly, looking at the bunny for a long moment before picking it up and stuffing it in his arms. He stopped crying a moment, looking at me questioningly as he took Usa-Chan.

"But isn't it just more special now?" I ventured. He looked at me with confusion. I sighed, smiling lightly at him before I went on. "Now you have a special stuffed bunny that was made by your Grandmother and your friends. Don't you think that makes it extra special?" I asked, looking softly at him. He stared at me a moment before smiling cutely again, hugging Usa-Chan affectionately as the room seemed to magically brighten and go back to normal.

"Yep, Usa-Chan is extra special now!" He giggled before glomping me, catching me off guard. "Thanks Koinu-Chan." He said more quietly into my ear. I smiled lightly.

"Sure." Honey looked up at Mori, smiling happy-as-sunshine once more. "Look, Takashi! Usa-Chan is fixed now!" He giggled. Mori smiled silently, rustling Honey's hair.

"Guess everything's back to normal again." Kaoru stated, smiling casually as I got off the floor.

"Since when is anything _normal_ around here?" I deadpanned.

"Well, as normal as things get anyways." Kaoru shrugged mildly.

"Yeah, but my head's killing me." Hikaru moaned, wincing slightly as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, at least things have finally been resolved." Came a voice behind us. We all blinked, turning around to see Kyoya standing casually with one hand in his pocket while he adjusted his glasses with the other.

"What the-?" I began.

"Where've you been, Kyoya?"

"Not very far off." He stated.

"And you never helped…why?" I growled.

"You never asked. Besides, things seemed to be getting interesting, so I decided to take a step back."

Haruhi and I sweatdropped and gave him a look that clearly asked, 'are you alright in the head?'.

"Well, that's definitely the Shadow King for you," Haruhi deadpanned. She blinked, looking around. "Hey, where's Tamaki-senpai?" Kyoya rested a hand on his hip.

"I imagine he's still in the Courtyard where Honey left him." He said non-challantly. I could just imagine him lying on the pavement, sprawled out awkwardly like road-kill and twitching like a half smashed bug. Kyoya had one thing right, today certainly was interesting…

* * *

I looked behind me, broom in hand as I helped clean up Honey's aftermath. Hikaru didn't have to help on account of being the victim of a flying chair, courtesy of Honey, to the face. Obviously Kaoru was fussing over him between cleaning.

Checking my surroundings, I slipped through Nekozawa's not-so-secret secret door when no one was looking. His room was mostly dark, lit by old wax candles as the smell of incense sticks reached my nose. I saw him crouched by an old table.

"You there, filthy cat man!" He jumped with surprise before turning around and looking at me.

"Yeees?" He purred, making the creepy hand puppet move as he talked.

"I have a proposition for you…

_To be continued in Chapter 9…

* * *

_

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Bwuahahahahahahahaaaaa! This was so fun to write *evil cackle* And Jinx has a soft side too. I know what your all thinking. "Jinx is plotting with Nekozawa?" Yes, yes she totally is *snicker* So, the crack isn't over just yet, there's tons more to come. Good? Bad? Liked it? Hated it? Please hit the purdy little button at the bottom and tell me! It likes to be pressed XD


	9. Payback's a Bitch, Part 2

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** I'm SOOOOOO Sorry this was so late! But I FINALLY got it done. This took quite a while for me to finish, partly becuase my muse was so dead, but here it is! I did have fun finishing it though... but this was WAAAAAY overdue...like a month or more overdue... which makes me feel like a bad author... Though I bet you were all excited for me to update this chapter, Huh? Huh?? Also, once chapter 10 is uploaded I'll be moving all the chapters to a collaboration account with my bro since he's gonna help me write chapters and has already written his half of chapter 10 for it^^ Once chapter 10 IS released, we'll be taking about 2-3 months break from this to work on other stuff and because my muse has been so dead for this SO I'm gonna have to go write some other stuff and burn through my muse for those first. Plus, I've gotta work on them 'cause I barely have any chapters for them. So I'll be working on my Ookami fic _Return of Yami_, _Of Divine Instruments and Innocence_, my Ookami D Gray Man crossover, and _Born from Ashes_, a collaboration story with my bro for Death Note. I might get to finishing my Ookami fic _Her Sacrifice_ as well...

Also, I don't know if anyone's noticed yet, but there's a poll on my page where you can vote who you think Jinx should have a pairing with, so go check it out!^^ And enjoy chapter 9!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC, it belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori, as do all her wonderful characters. Jinx and this fanfiction belong to ME, so no steally, or else *plays dramatic chipmunk video*

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu**

**Chapter 9: Payback's a Bitch, Part 2

* * *

**

Tamaki sighed and sunk into the couch, arms dangling over the back as the twilight slanted through the windows of Music Room 3, illuminating the room almost hauntingly.

"That took forever…"

"I don't think I've ever been this sore." Kaoru whined.

"Talk about work." Hikaru agreed.

"You didn't even do anything." I grunted.

"Yeah, cause Honey-senpai hit me in the head…with a _chair_!" He retorted, holding an ice pack against a glowing red bump on his forehead.

"In any case, it's good that we finished and nothing was too badly damaged." Kyoya mused mildly.

"You're just glad he didn't break a window or something 'cause you don't have to pay for repairs." I snorted, rolling my eyes. I yawned, looking out the window a moment, the sunset seeming to light up the city buildings and making them seem to glow like fire.

"So, what now?" Tamaki pondered, looking calm and laid back. I was learning that Tamaki could have many sides, but rarely more than one at once, and many of those sides were obnoxious one way or the other. It was just that he acted like a rich buffoon the majority of the time.

"Well, I still have to go home and make dinner…" Haruhi mentioned, seeming to think to herself a moment.

"Yeah, and school's been over for at least an hour." Kaoru added.

"And it's Friday. I'd like to be able to relax on my weekends." Hikaru said grouchily. I counted myself lucky that our school only ran from Monday to Friday, since I knew many other schools that ran from Monday to Saturday. Don't ask me why, because I think it's pretty stupid too.

"How 'bout we hang out?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me funny, making me uncomfortable.

"What?" I demanded heatedly.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked with a completely straight face. I cocked an eyebrow at him as if he were insane. As far as I was concerned, he was.

"What's that mean?"

"It's just…" Hikaru began, trailing off.

"You never wanna be around most people." Kaoru picked up.

"I'm just in a cheery mood is all." I lied. I made a small noise of surprise as Tamaki magically popped in front of me.

"So that means you consider us your friends now, right??" He asked hopefully, sparkles fluttering around him before he moved to give me a large, sappy hug. "I knew you'd come around eventually, Koinu-k-_GAH_." Fist to the face. As Tamaki fell backwards, the twins slid in next to me, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Hikaru asked, still nursing his battle wounds.

"It's almost dark." Kaoru added, pointing out the window to the setting sun, curiosity sparking over his hazel eyes as to what I might've had in mind.

"_Ghost stories_." I said, casting shadows on my face with a flashlight. The twins blinked, exchanging a glance before smiling at me knowingly.

"We're in." They agreed.

"What?!" Tamaki squawked, suddenly awake. "Why would you wanna do that?!" He cried, a river of tears running down his chibified face.

"Because its _fuuuuun_." I hissed in a spooky voice, turning on him with the flashlight still casting scary shadows on my face. He gave a shriek of terror, paling as his soul flew away and his now white form fell to the ground. The twins poked him in astonishment.

"Wow, you scared him pretty good." Hikaru admired.

"Wonder how we're supposed to wake him up now." Kaoru wondered curiously before a devilish smile crossed Hikaru's lips.

"I know how." He boasted before leaning in next to Tamaki's ear. "I'm going to ma~rry Ha~ru~hiiiii!" He sang. Tamaki was up instantly.

"Like Hell you are! Daddy won't allow it! The very thought of you two shady twins being with my little girl… It's unthinkable!" He screamed.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san is yelling again." The twins said in calm unison, looking at Kyoya.

"I'd appreciate you not referring to me as Tamaki's wife." Kyoya replied patiently, typing away at his laptop again.

"Seriously guys, don't even joke about that." Haruhi said.

"What? Aren't we good enough for you?" The twins jibed, both looking rather smug.

"You guys are just being weird now…" She sweatdropped.

"Weirdness aside…" I began, standing up and looking at the others. "Let's get ready."

* * *

The room was faintly illuminated by pale, silver moonlight, casting a fuzzy shadow of the window panes on the tiled floor of the Music room. Striking a match, I lit a small candle in an old paper lantern, setting it down in the center of a bunch of pillows that were arranged in a circle before I sat down with the others next to the last pillows I'd brought in. The door clicked as the twins came in with an assortment of treats, dropping them in the circle next to the paper lantern before moving to the last two pillows.

"I gotta say Jinx, this was a good ide-_YEOW_!" Kaoru let out a cry of pain and suddenly leapt up from his pillow, taking everyone by surprise at the sudden movement.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked quickly, voice laced with worry as he jumped up to help his brother with whatever had happened.

"I sat on something sharp! It _hurts_!" Koaru whined, hopping around like a jumping bean.

"Hold still!" Hikaru barked. Kaoru leaned against a wall, trying _very_ hard to hold still and stifle his pain while Hikaru looked him over. "You sat on a needle." Hikaru breathed.

"Well don't just stare at it! Pull it out!" Kaoru squeaked desperately. Hikaru's face hardened in concentration as he grabbed the end of it and started pulling, earning a yelp from Kaoru.

"Be gentle!" Kaoru cried.

"I _am_ being gentle!" Hikaru retorted.

"If you're being so gentle, then how come it hurts so bad?!" Kaoru challenged.

"Because it's lodged in your ass-cheek! Now shut up and hold still!" Hikaru snapped. Ten minutes of needle pulling, arguing, whining, and complaining went by before Hikaru could get the needle, Kaoru whimpering in pain even after the needle was out. Hikaru examined it grimly before looking sharply at me, glaring accusingly.

"You put that needle there, didn't you?" He snarled at me.

"Not my fault if you don't pay attention to where you sit." I retorted, shrugging innocently. He only glared harder at me.

"Why would you even do that?! Kaoru got hurt because of it!" He snarled viciously.

"That _was_ pretty mean." Kaoru added, rubbing his ass to soothe it.

"Well maybe you'll stop putting pins on my seat from now on." I replied, shrugging calmly with my usual blank face. The two blinked stupidly before Hikaru's face twisted into a snarl again. He was about to shout something else before he stopped, Kaoru suddenly laughing beside him.

"I guess you got us, then." He laughed. Hikaru blinked at his twin before his laughter died down. "I never even considered you'd try and get us back. Guess that means you win." He conceded good-humoredly. A small smile played at the corners of my mouth before Hikaru looked sharply at his twin.

"But…but Kaoru!" Hikaru started to protest.

"It's fine, Hikaru. I'm fine, really. Mean as it was, even I have to admit, it was kinda funny. I probably looked pretty comical hopping around like that." He chuckled. Hikaru looked at him for a long moment before smiling lightly.

"Yeah, actually, you kinda did." Hikaru admitted, the two chuckling lightly before joining the circle, Hikaru sitting while Kaoru laid stomach down on the floor.

"By the way, Jinx, won't you're dad get mad that you're not home?" Hikaru questioned.

"Nah. I told him I'd be working on a group project that's due Monday, so he'd let me stay." I shrugged. The others blank-faced me.

"Why didn't you just tell him what you're really doing?" Tamaki asked, blinking at me with mild confusion.

"'Cause he'd never let me hang out alone with a group of boys, much less after dark."

"Yeah, he's overprotective…or something." Kaoru added.

"Anyways…" I began, popping a small lollipop in my mouth. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

"And she heard a mysterious tap-tapping on the basement door, slowely reaching for the handle. She gulped, turning the knob, and there…" The twins paused dramatically. "…WAS THE SNOT BLOB!" They cried, jumping in front of Tamaki with the flashlight casting shadows on their faces. The Prince shrieked in terror, clinging on to Haruhi.

"Senpai, get off." Haruhi deadpanned, managing to speak over the twins' laughter. My head rested boredly against palm, watching them with a blank face.

"That wasn't even remotely scary. It was just disturbing." I mused mildly.

"You're just no fun." They sneered.

"You're story was just lame. Next!" I said, waving a hand dismissively. The two stuck their tongues out as they sat down.

"Oh! Oh! Me next!" Honey announced, bouncing on his pillow as he raised a hand enthusiastically. "Okay, so… 'One night, when the sky was black and the moon had waned, cloaked in shadow as it often was once a month, I awoke to a deep growling sound. I blinked awake, looking around the room in wonder as I hugged Usa-Chan tightly. Then, I slipped out of my bed, entering the hallway that connected to my room.'" He wove, looking quite scary, shadows playing across his face eerily. Everyone went quite as we were reminded of the earlier stuffed bunny related destruction.

"'So, I peered down the dark hall, hugging my bunny tighter as I crept down the cold, empty hallway, hearing the menacing growl again, I opened the door and peered inside the room. Seeing it was empty, I walked inside, going to a large white door. I reached for the handle and discovered…" He paused, looking up as shadows cloaked his face and his eyes danced wickedly in the firelight of the lantern candle. The others all sat on the edge of their seats – aside from Mori and Kyoya – suspense killing them.

"…That we were out of cake!" He cried, flailing his arms. The others let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

"Man, that was so lam-Ow!" Hikaru grabbed his head in pain as I smacked him and then quickly silenced him with a glare.

"That was very nice. Thanks." I lied, earning a happy giggle from the cutesy Loli boy as he sat back down, hugging his stuffed bunny affectionately while Hikaru growled detestably, rubbing his sore head and sending me a glare as well.

"What about you, Jinx? Don't you have a ghost story?" Kaoru inquired, looking at me.

"Hm…no…" I said, pulling out the lollipop in thought. "But I could always wing it."

"Tell it! Tell it!" The twins chimed, enthusiastic to hear what I would be able to whip up.

"Okay, um…" I thought a moment, looking out the window and tapping the lollipop I had been sucking on against my lip a moment before a name came to mind. "This story is of the 'Full Moon Phantom'." I said, catching everyone's attention. Tamaki cast a timid look out the window, noting that there was a full moon out right now and gulped slightly before looking back at me.

"'Far away, there is a small town. It was a rural, backwoods sort of place, where everyone knew everyone. The largest building in the town was the high school sitting on the edge of town, next to a large coastal cliff. To most people, this seemed ordinary, but it was anything but." They say that in the sea next to the town lie the spirits of those who had died in the ocean, falling off boats and drowning and falling prey to the many dangers of the water.  
'The townspeople were so terrified, no one went near the coast. Then, a boy was dared by his friends to go to the cliff and see if the sea spirits would take him and whisk him away like so many of the towns' legends.  
'Unafraid, he went to the edge of the cliff, but nothing happened. He called out, daring the spirits to come get him, dancing around and whooping for a while before he laughed, turning and waving at his friends as still, nothing happened. Just as he did this, the ledge broke without warning, and he fell to his death.'" I paused a moment, discarding the stick from my lollipop and grabbing for another candy.

"That's it?" Kaoru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"And just when it sounded like it was getting juicy." Hikaru grumbled.

"Not finished." I retorted, popping a sweet and sour plum candy into my mouth. "Now, where was I? 'It is said that after the boy died, his spirit still haunted the school at night, so no one stayed after dark, not even the teachers. Those who did came face to face with the ghostly boy, who would laugh and lure them to the edge of the coast, and then push them off the ledge to die. That was the story that everyone told anyway.  
'After a long time, the story was thought of less and less. People still knew about the boy's spirit, but they became less cautious about it. After a long time, people began to see the boy less and less, until the only time he was seen was during the full moon, so they began to call him the 'Full Moon Phantom'." I told, looking at the others.

The twins seemed more or less elated, while Tamaki and Honey looked rather scared and wide eyed, though they were generally quite. Haruhi seemed a little fidgety listening to it, but otherwise seemed okay. After a short pause, I went on.

"'One year, a group of Freshman boys who had just moved into town and hadn't had much exposure to the towns superstition or stories decided it would be a fun to come to the school at night and prove the story wrong. After all, ghosts were nothing than a myth to scare people with, so there would be no harm in it.  
'So, the group of boys went to the school, investigating the dark hallways and corridors with nothing but a flashlight in hand, investigating room after room, but for a long time, found nothing. They climbed up to the top of the stairs to the second floor, but as they neared the top, a boy stood there, looking at them.

' "_What are you doing here so late at night?"_ The boy asked. The group of boys looked at each other, but silently all decided that they weren't scared. After all, it was just another boy from the town, trying to scare them.

' "_We could ask you the same. Why are you here in the school so late?"_ They challenged. The boy simply laughed aloud at them, throwing back his head before he looked at them calmly again.

'"_This is my school. Didn't you know that a ghost walked these halls? The school is mine at night."_ He replied, grinning. His body was silhouetted against the rays of moonlight flowing in through the schools windows, though his eyes seemed perfectly visibly against the black shape, seeming to glow, even.

'"_So it was you spreading those stupid ghost stories around, trying to scare everyone while you run around the school at night!"_ One of the boys retorted hotly, shining his flashlight at the boy. The boy smiled widely and turned, running down one of the halls, cackling loudly, but the group of boys ran after him, chasing him around the corner, but found that the boy seemed to have disappeared.  
'The group of boys decided to search for him and expose him for making up such a fake story, but as they searched through the school, they could find no trace of him.  
'After a long time, they exited the last room, heading to the third story stairs, still determined to beat the boy in the school. As they neared the top of the stairs to the third floor, they saw the boy at the top again.

'"_There you are!"_ One of the boys snapped, the three blocking the stairs which were the only way down to the second floor. The boy simply grinned at them devilishly.

'"_You think that the story of the Full Moon Phantom is just a lie, but it's not. If you don't leave, then I'll show you just how true the story is."_ The supposed ghost boy said, his sadistic grin never faltering for a second. _"If you want me to prove it, then come and get me."_ With that, he turn and ran down the hall. After a moments hesitation, the three boys gave chase, but as they ran, the hall seemed to darken and close in on them. They skidded to a halt and looked back, fear on their faces. They turned to run back, but the hallway never ended, the darkness and walls seeming to close in on them.

'As the walls closed in, arms reached out of nowhere and grabbed at them, howling mercilessely: _"Join us! Joooiiin uuuuss!!"_' Honey was hugging his bunny till I was afraid it might burst and thrown stuffing everywhere, Tamaki was cowering behind Haruhi frightfully and though they didn't show it on their faces, both twins were sitting on edge. "'The boys shrieked in terror and tried to tear themselves away from the hands coming from the walls, but it was in vein. The boy they'd been chasing skipped back down the hall, smiling at them merrily. He stopped, hands clasped behind his back as he looked at each of them.

'_"I warned you."_ He purred, smiling, his eyes alight like a demon. _"You didn't listen, but it's fine, because now you three and I will get to have fun together, FOREVER."_ He laughed as the hands started passing the three down the hall to more hands. The boys flailed, but they couldn't break free, tears sprinning to their eyes.

'_"Wait! We don't want to die! Please, let us go! We'll never come to the school at night again!"_ They cried, but the boy threw his head back and laughed.

'_"Oh no, don't worry! It will only last for a second. Then you three will never feel pain again."_ He laughed. The hands passed the three out the window where a mob of spirits with long arms passed them along, still holding firm. They reached the end of the mob and were thrown into open air, falling down the cliff to the ocean and rocks below. The following morning, the police looked for the three missing boys, and after a few days, found their bodies on the coastal rocks below the school. The official report was that they were playing to close to the cliffs and fell over the edge, and from then on, the townspeople and the students at that school spoke of not one ghost, but four, that ran through the school at night...and it's said that whenever someone tells this story, the ghosts come and turn anyone who hears this story into one of them.' The end." I shrugged, yawning slightly with boredom.

The twins grinned at me, obviously satisfied.

"Wow, Jinx, you made all that up on the spot?" Kaoru wondered, a wide smile crossing the ginger haired teenagers features. I just shrugged again.

"Okay, who's next?" Hikaru asked aloud, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

"No, no more ghost stories!" Tamaki cried, flying in front of the twins with a horrified look. I shrugged again.

"It's getting late anyways." I pointed out. "And truthfully, I'd rather go home and get as much sleep as possible." The twins pouted dissapointedly at me.

"Awe..."

"But you have _all weekend_ to sleep!" Hikaru whined.

"No, Jinx is right." Kyoya spoke up from his seat in a chair away from the ghost-story circle. He'd been working on something on his own as usual, prefering to just sit by and listen, which he did just as well from his place a couple of yards away. "Weekend or not, the agreement was we could only stay until ten. Normally it wouldn't be aloud to stay in the school this late at all." Kyoya reasoned. I blinked before standing up and stretching. The twins were thoughtful a moment before a lightbulb went off.

"Wait, but it's still only nine forty." They spoke up.

"Yes, but it takes some time to walk to the gate and we each need to get a ride." Kyoya pointed out. The twins sighed, casting a glare at Kyoya before standing and folding their hands behind their head.

"Fine..." They both muttered, starting towards the door. Tamaki went in the lead with Haruhi, sticking close.

"You know..." Hikaru began.

"..we should do this next week too!" Kaoru finished with a brimming smile as they made it out the door. I stopped in the doorway a moment, looking over my shoulder at Kyoya as he sat at the table with his laptop. He spared a glance up at me, his glasses reflecting the light from his computer. I smiled at him over my shoulder before exiting the room, closing the door behind me as I followed the others.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

I walked in unison with Hikaru, each of us with our arms folded behind our heads leisurely. Jinx was just a few steps behind us, yawning slightly.

"You should tell us another ghost story next time too." I thought aloud, looking back. She blinked at me dully, obviously uninterested. Not to be dissuaded and finding it too boring to walk without any conversation, I turned to look ahead again. "Wouldn't that be scary if that story was actually true?" I noticed, along with Hikaru, that a shiver ran up Tamaki's spine at the mention. Of course my brother didn't miss a beat in adding onto my statement.

"Yeah. Didn't Jinx say anyone who hears the story will be haunted by that ghost and turned into one?" Tamaki shivered again, sweatdropping as he tried to ignore us, clearly failing.

"Come to think of it..." I added, putting a hand to my chin in thought.

"...it _is_ a full moon." Hikaru finished. Tamaki wasted no time in whipping around, pointing sharply at us accusingly.

"Stop talking about that! I know what your trying to do!" He caterwauled. We shrugged innocently, a perfect mirror of each other.

"Come down, Boss." We both said with blank faces.

"We aren't trying..."

"...to do anything." We deadpanned. Tamaki didn't fall for it.

"You're trying to scare me! Well it won't work!" He cried. Jinx scoffed and covered her ears, not wanting to deal with Tamaki's yelling.

"I just made all that up, so it's not as if it'll really happen. Just ignore them." She said, talking about us. We both scowled at her dissaprovingly.

"You're no fun." We pouted, hands on our hips. She shrugged indifferently as we started walking again. After a few steps, the hall got noticably darker. We slowed our pace slightly, looking a little confused no doubt. We exchanged a glance, our thoughts going in the same direction. I noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi had seemed to notice the sudden darkness as well, especially since Tamaki was shrinking towards Haruhi a bit. I paused slightly and looked behind me at Jinx who seemed as confused as we were, looking around curiously before looking to me. I looked forward again when Hikaru's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Is it just me, or is this hallway longer than usual?" I looked ahead curiously, noting that it didn't seem like we were going anywhere. Tamaki turned around and glared at us to tell us to knock it off, but we weren't faking this time. He didn't realize until Haruhi stopped, looking down the dark corridor thoughtfully.

"I think they're right..." She said. Tamaki looked at her before looking down the hall.

"But that's impossible." He reasoned. I looked around then up at the cieling, blinking in confusion. Did he just grow taller? Either that or the hallway was getting smaller. I blinked and looked at the others.

"...I think the hallways getting smaller..." Tamaki paled as he looked at the cieling and saw that I wasn't making it up.

"Uh...J-j-jinx...? A-are you s-s-sure that story wasn't r-r-r-r-r-real....?" Tamaki stuttered, looking past us only to freeze and pale even more. We blinked in question and looked behind us, only to see that Jinx was gone, to god only knows where.

"Where'd she go...?" Hikaru thought aloud. I listened as I thought I heard something, looking off into space a moment. Hikaru looked at me questioningly. "Kaoru?" He raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in my face. "Hey, earth to Kaoru!"

"Do you hear that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"Hear what?" Hikaru asked.

"Listen." We were all quiet for a long time, listening until we all shivered slightly.

_"Jooooooiin uuuuuusss...."_ A voice started to whisper. We gulped but otherwise kept our cool, thinking quickly.

"V-very funny, Jinx!" We called, but we just heard it again louder.

_"Jooooooiiin uuuuuuuusss..."_ We looked around, starting to get a little creeped out by now. Tamaki whimpered slightly and backed towards a wall before a hand seemed to grab his shoulder out of nowhere. Of course, Tamaki being...Tamaki, looked at it, paled pure white, and shrieked worse than a terrified girl, jumping away from the wall. We jumped in fear as several more pairs of hands reached out towards us, backing up until we were in a tight group.

"Either Jinx sprouted a whole bunch of arms...or that's not Jinx..." Hikaru said, backed up against me to try and keep out of reach of the mysterious hands coming out of the wall. The hands reached further towards us from the darkness.

_"Joooooiiiin uuuuuuuuusss....!"_ Tamaki lost his nerve and screamed loudly, taking off down the hall with a loud:

"RUUUUUUUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!"

Haruhi was soon to follow, and, exchanging a glance with my twin, so were we. The biggest question going through my mind, besides the current situation of supposed ghosts suddenly appearing in school, was, how the Hell was Tamaki able to run so fast? Even despite that, the hallway never seemed to end, even when we were starting to run out of breath. It wasn't long before we started coming to a stop, hands endlessely seeming to reach out of the walls and try to grab at us. We had to stop, leaning over with our hands on our knees as we panted exhaustedly.

"This is insane... how did this hallway get so long???" Hikaru wheezed. He shrieked as the hands from the wall grabbed him, flailing to escape. "Kaoru! Save yourself!" He cried. I gasped and went to grab his hand, trying to pull him free before more hands grabbed me from behind.

"HIKARU!!"

"KAORU!!"

I could see Tamaki trying to free Haruhi before he got sucked in and captured, the hands passing us along to more down the corridor. Honey was crying and Mori was trying to get to Honey, even though he was captured too. I flailed helplessely, trying to free myself before the hands threw me over a ledge and onto open air. I shrieked in surprise and fear, falling before I hit something and bounced off it, landing on the ground, something landing on top of me. After a moment I groaned and tried to push the whatever-it-was off, attempting to sit up. That whatever-it-was moved off me with a slight groan as well before we both smiled and pounced on each other.

"KAORU!!"

"HIKARU!!"

"You're alive!" We both cried as we hugged each other. We paused and blinked. "Wait, we're not dead are we?" Haruhi grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"I sure hope not, I still have to make dinner..." She deadpanned, blinking. Of course, Mori had caught Honey and Tamiki landed in an awkward position against the wall.

"You guys were are too easy." A familiar voice said. We both turned, instantly knowing that it was Jinx. Not quite sure what she meant, but having a sneaking suspicion of what had happened, we sent a bit of a glare her way. She smiled knowingly before looking up towards the second level. "I owe you one, dirty cat man." She called. We looked up the stairs to the black cloaked figure we knew too well as Nekozawa, glaring as all the pieces clicked together in our minds.

_'That dirty trickster...'_ We both mentally growled. Tamaki sat up and looked at her.

"What?!" He squawked. We looked back at Jinx with our same glare.

"You planned everything this _whole_ time..." We both deadpanned. She smiled wider and trotted over to the staircase, hopping onto the rail and idly crossing her legs, rolling the length of a, very familiar, needle between her fingers.

"Every little detail. Although I had a bit of help..." She said as Kyoya started down the stairs with his things packed up neatly, adjusting his glasses.

"They never figured it out, so pay up." She said, extending her hand towards Kyoya. He sighed, shuffling through his pocket before placing a small stack of dollar bills in her hand. We sweatdropped slightly.

"Kyoya was in on this too?"

"No, but I bet him that neither of you would figure out it was my little trick when I 'disapeared', and he said you guys would figure it out." She grinned at us. "Just remember, boys, _Payback's a bitch_." She said with a wink.

* * *

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:**BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Go Jinx!! I loved typing that ending, but honestly, It wasn't my original planned ending, but it came out so much better anyways, except that I think I've been watching too much Nabari no Ou. Jinx seems to have a lot of his personality...though when I write it just turns out that way, but it makes me feel...so unoriginal... or maybe I'M just too much like Miharu from Nabari no Ou? I did base a lot of Jinx's personality off my own...

Anyway, I actually just skipped the rough draft(which I never finished) and KINDA improvised for the last half after Honey's 'ghost story', so I hope it turned out okay??? Honestly I really rushed it. I just wanted it done and over with, 'cause it was kinda a bitch to write *sweatdrop* But besides that, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please, for all of your sake's and my story's sake, leave a nice, juicy **REVIEW!!!!**

Until next chapter! ~Kou


	10. Seeing Double

**Kougetsu's Authors Note:** Hey there! Just to remind you all, this story is the re-upload from my lone account, Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma(previously known as KitsuneHinote) and for those of you who have read this before there, there are no newly added chapters for now, and this will be put on hiatus until sometime between May and July. The poll for who you think Jinx should be paired with has also been moved.

**Junpaku's Authors Note:** RAWR(cause I have nothing else I wanna say).

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR WATCHED THIS STORY SO FAR!!  
Reviews:** Chapter 6  
Very interesting I will put this on alert. I think Jinx is very interesting. _~KageNoNeko (11-03-09)_

I real like how you write! You have an interesting way of showing how Jinxs is!! Update soon k?! _~Winter Mission (11-04-09)_

Chapter 7  
cool as i like this story alot i cant wait for more _~Princess-Lazy-Chan (11-05-09)_

Sweet. I can't wait to read the next chapter. _~KageNoNeko (11-05-09)_

Yay, Yay, Yay hehehe chapy 7 hehehe it was good i liked it especially what she did for the girls they really are that clueless lol :) cant wait for the next one _~Princess-Lazy-Chan (11-05-09)_

Cool, story :D  
keep up the good work :P  
hope u update soon! _~CakesInTheSummer (11-08-09)_

Chapter 8  
Amazing chapter. I can't wait for the next._ ~KageNoNeko (11-16-09)_

its awesome *giggles* this is a wicked chap i wanna know whats next it sounds fun _~Princess-Lazy-Chan (11-16-09)_

Mint!  
I love the "i'm gonna kill you" hunny (he's funny like that, even though i would be scream and running for dear life)  
i wanna know what Jinx is plotting!  
Love it (^-^)  
keep it the good work!! _~CakesInTheSummer (11-17-09)_

when's chapter 9 coming? _~ixluvxprinny (11-18-09)_

NO! CLIFFY!! ;( WAH! Love the story!) _~Nitrea (1-15-10)_

Chapter 9  
This was defiantly a good chapter._ ~KageNoNeko (1-22-10)_

wicked chapter it was the best hhehehehehe neko-kun (Nekozawa) or how ever ya spell the name lol hehehe :) cant wait for the next chapter _~Princess-Lazy-Chan (1-23-09)_

Chapter 10  
Amazing chapter I can't wait to read more. Too bad I have to wait, but its another I have to wait for considering the manga of Ouran is not coming out with a chapter this month, but will come out with a chapter in March. _~KageNoNeko (2-20-10)  
_

AWESOME chapter! All in all, I'm really starting to like the fic... well really, I started liking the story after the second or third chapter:) Keep up the good work!  
Update soon! _~ixluvxprinny (2-20-10)_

cool chapter _~Princess-Lazy-Chan (2-20-10)_

**Watchers/Favoriter's:  
**_Jacky-lulu_** ;** **;** _skyflyte12_ **;** _Insanity-Red_ **;** _Haruko-Uzamaki_ **;** _ValueMyHeart_ **;** _BeyondTheBlue_ **;** _Nitrea_ **;** _Lavynya_ **; **_ixluv__xprinny_ **;** _Stuffed Piggy_ **;** _KrazyVampire_ **;** _KageNoNeko_ **;** _blacklightningwolf

* * *

_

**Old Authors Note_(From older account - Old chapter location account: Kougetsu_KitsuneHinote_Hakuma)_:** Hey there! Finally finished Chapter 10, and in about a week or two, I'm gonna re-upload all chapters to the new collaboration account, but for one to two weeks, it'll still be on this account. Don't forget, there's also that poll on my page where you can vote on who you think Jinx should be paired with! Half of this chapter(mainly the parts with Kou and Jun) were originally written by my bro, Jun, and I went through and edited a few minor details and did spelling/grammer corrections. Also, after the chapters are uploaded, Jun and I will take a bit of a hiatus from this to work on other things. We're going to try and do a thing where we work on and upload somewhere between 5-10 chapters on a story before switching to another one and go back and forth so all the stories get enough updates and we can keep up. It'll probably come off hiatus somewhere between May and July, just so you all know, so get ready to press those alert buttons when the chapters are moved!

**Disclaimer:** After all this, do you not believe me? OHSHC does NOT belong to me! That honor goes to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. Now enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

**Jinx of the Sphinx  
An Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction  
By: Kougetsu & Junpaku Hakuma  
**

**Chapter 10: Seeing Double**

**

* * *

**

I sighed to myself as the last bell rang, dismissing everyone home or to their clubs, which meant that I'd have to deal with those idiots at the Host Club again. Joy. I couldn't help but smile to myself smugly at the scare I'd given everyone, especially those stupid Hitachiin Twins, the last day of last week. I counted myself lucky they hadn't showed up over the weekend and tried to do something stupid like tepee the house or play pranks on me, which meant that aside from the usual torment I suffered from Father, I got a good amount of peace and quiet.  
I yelped in surprise as I was grabbed by said twins, each holding one arm, and pulled towards Music Room 3 rather quickly, a little too much for comfort.

"Hey, Jinx-kowai." _Kowai_? What the hell was with that added onto the end? I guess it was some form of respect over my obvious victory, but I wasn't about to celebrate. When it came to the twins, any time that seemed they were complimenting you for beating them at something meant something else much worse was to come. As if being forced to work as the Host Club's 'dog' wasn't bad enough, not to mention being forced to wear the dog accessories. By now I'd just started putting it on by myself since I'd have to deal with the twins trying to do it for me otherwise.

"So, _why_ are you dragging me to the music room?" I deadpanned with a serious expression. They just smiled at me, trying to seem innocent but by now I could see the pair of devils hiding behind those halos, no matter how innocent they wanted me to believe they were.

"You're walking too slow." Hikaru deadpanned.

"You'll never reach the club at this pace." Kaoru added. I rolled my eyes and shook them off.

"I'll make it to the club just fine on my own, thank you." I growled, stalking past them. Unfortunately, they weren't dissuaded in the least, but I was expecting this by now. Instead they each trotted alongside me, chipper as ever.

"So, how was-"

"…your weekend, Jinx-kowai?" They asked curiously. I inwardly sighed as someone we were passing cast us a strange look at the new nickname.

"Fine." I answered coolly, looking ahead as I tried to keep walking and generally ignore them.

"Is that so?" Kaoru began, retaining his mask of supposed innocence.

"We found it to be rather boring." Hikaru said.

"So boring, that we decided-"

"…that we should spend-"

"…the next weekend together!"

"NO." I growled, stomping past them. I flung the door open, and was immediately met with a rather elated Tamaki flying towards me.

"He~llooo~ Koinu-ku-_GAH_!" He fell back as I flung my book bag straight into his 'princely' face and knocked him to the ground.

"Not today, mister 'prince charming'." I growled, storming past him. He whimpered with both pain and the feeling of rejection before crawling to his Corner of Woe. Haruhi looked at Tamaki as he sulked before looking to the twins.

"What did you guys do this time?" She sweatdropped, but the twins just shrugged innocently.

"Nothing."

"Really." They defended mildly, a look of boredom across their faces, which by now I'd learned to recognize as the calm before the storm.

"We're completely innocent." Both said, earning a snort of disbelief from me, which Haruhi seemed to catch before shaking her head with a sigh.

* * *

**Junpaku POV**

It was just past three in the afternoon, the sounds of laughter and social interaction echoed down the long halls of Ouran Academy. It had been a long day and I was tired beyond belief. Walking next to me was my brother Kougetsu, my _twin_ brother to be specific. Both of us yawned in unison as we searched the halls for a quiet room to take a nap in. You see, we may have been twins, but unlike most siblings, we were very close to each other and no one else, and we planned on keeping it that way. We stopped at the end of one of the large halls, looking up at a white sign above one of the many doors, more specifically the door on the farthest end of the wall coming from either way. We noted from the sign that it was a music room but from what we could tell, there was no one inside. Taking a small glance at the door which stood open a crack, we pushed it open before being blinded by a strange light, but of us drawing back as we heard seven voices sound in unison.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Blinking to readjust our eyes we took a step back.

"Um…" I started uncertainly.

"We were looking…" My brother began, but was interrupted by a strange blond haired man sitting in a chair with a pinkish lavender seat cushion.

"My, my, I didn't know the transfer students from Nagasaki were into boys!" The blond spoke in a princely tone. I blinked along with my brother before we glanced at each other then back to him.

"We're not." We both said. Before we knew it two twins with reddish hair were looking us up and down then dragged us inside. The two of us grumbled as we were pulled in and shown before the…king? He stood before pointing at us with a strong look in his eyes.

"Then you're here to join the Host Club?" He asked with hope lacing his voice and glittering in his eyes. We grumbled and shook our heads 'no'.

"We wanted to find a place to sleep." We muttered. A girl in a boy uniform stepped up and looked at us with a kind and gentle smile, her eyes a gentle brown.

"If you want, you can sleep in the room in the back." She said calmly with a natural, almost sparkling, charm.

"Ka~wa~ii~!!!!" Tamaki cried, sweeping her off her feet and swinging her about like a rag doll. We nodded to her at the offer.

"Thanks-" I started.

"We'll take you up on that offer." Finished my brother. Moving quickly to the back of the room, we found a series of small dressing rooms with cloth doors and slipped into one of them. Sitting down, Kougetsu instantly pulled me to him and before we knew it, we were out, too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

**Jinx POV**

I blinked curiously at the two boys that had entered the music room. I could tell right away – partly because I had spent so much time around Hikaru and Kaoru – that the two were twin brothers, though they lacked the ginger hair and amber eyes of the Hitachiin's. Instead they had short pure white hair, almost like fresh snow, and brown eyes that could almost be described as red, though it was impossible for a person to actually have 'red' eyes. They also had very pale skin, almost like someone born in Europe, though I could tell they were Japanese.

Albinos, huh…? I couldn't help but watch them as they moved to one of the changing rooms, to 'sleep', supposedly. Yeah right, as if anyone could get any sleep in this noisy place… I yelped in surprise as Hikaru and Kaoru leapt on me in a surprise attack, earning a dark glare from me.

"See something you like?" Kaoru teased, waggling his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes and pushed them off roughly.

"Get real, as if dealing with you two morons isn't bad enough." I growled. They pouted disapprovingly at me, seeming to take offence.

"That's so mean, Jinx-kowai!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up and go get ready for the club or something. Leave me alone, got it?" They pouted more and sniffed with mock tears.

"Fine…be that way…" They said, letting me go and exchanging a glance as they walked away with hands folded behind their heads. I sighed to myself and reclined against the window sill. Dealing with those two was really tiring. As far as the guests were concerned, it would still be a little while before the club opened, so luck granted, I'd have some time to myself. I just hoped that luck would last. Tamaki was near Haruhi, as usual, and saying something excitedly, not that I cared to listen. A moment later, he quite joyously, ran off to somewhere, no doubt having another one of his Spazz moments. I sighed and looked out the window before Tamaki came running back carrying a vase filled with a few deep red roses, smiling with sparkles fluttering around him. Haruhi took the vase from him, thoughtfully smelling one of the flowers before smiling and saying something to Tamaki. He brightened even more and pranced off while Haruhi walked to her table and set the flowers down.

I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were currently lounging in a pair of chairs boredly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What's with the roses?" The two looked at me questioningly before exchanging a glance.

"You mean you don't know?" They thought aloud in unison. Tamaki seemed to catch what we were talking about as he pranced back with another vase of roses, these ones pure white. He stopped and looked at me with a look of sudden realization.

"Oh, right…we forget to pick one out for Jinx." He thought aloud.

"What are you talking about?" I ventured, brow still propped up. Tamaki beamed happily, glittering as he turned his head up.

"Why it's quite simple! Every Host has a rose color."

"Rose…color?" I lowered my propped brow and raised the other in question.

"Each member of the club has a rose color that represents themselves! And every hosts rose color is different, even Hikaru's and Kaoru's. My rose color is white, while Kyoya's is violet, Hikaru's is blue, Kaoru's is orange, Honey's rose color is pink, Mori's is a dark blue rose, and Haruhi's rose color is red!" He declared happily.

"But isn't that…"

"…all of the rose colors…"

"…available?" The twins said, raising a brow.

"What other rose colors are there?" Tamaki froze, thinking about it a moment. After a long silence he placed a hand to his chin and looked at me thoughtfully.

"That's a good question…"

"Well, it should be alright for now. It certainly wouldn't do any harm to think about it for a day or so." Kyoya said, not seeming to give much of a care. Tamaki shrugged in agreement before turning back to finish getting ready while I looked back out the window. Rose color? I wondered…exactly what would mine be…?

* * *

**Junpaku POV**

It had to have only been an hour or so when we were woken by a sudden crash and a bright light. The blond king had apparently stumbled upon us and backed into the wall. Sitting up, I yawned and rubbed my as Kougetsu stood suddenly with a glare, wrapping one arm around me protectively out of habit. This of course made the king blink before turning and calling for the others, seeming to have an excited glimmer in his eyes.

Kougetsu, now too stunned to do anything just stood there, holding me close to his chest. It wasn't long before the entire Host club stood staring at us with me clinging to Kougetsu in discomfort. An older boy with short black hair holding a black book looked at us with a glint in his eyes that he tried to hide behind his glasses. We blinked and looked at each other before quickly letting go and stepping to each other's side. Though my brother Kou wasn't, I was blushing. My embarrassment was forgotten as the blond King smirked and pointed at us sharply.

"Now you have to join us!" He said loudly, almost with a purr to his voice.

"And why is that?" We responded. The girl with brown hair in boys clothing sighed slightly, getting a quick idea of what was about to happen. The…boy?… at the window cast a glance that showed he also got a clear idea of what was about to happen, though what that was we could only guess at this point.

"Because if information about you two cuddling with each other at school gets out, not only will you not be left alone by the girls, but you would also be giving your family a reputation that they would rather not have. Isn't that right?" Responded the black haired boy holding the black book, and scribbling something in it. We groaned at that and glanced at each other. Sighing slightly in defeat, we looked back to them and shrugged.

"Fine, we'll join." We murmured. The blond king gave a happy chime then pulled us over.

"I'm Suou Tamaki, the King of the Club." He said proudly before continuing. "That's Ootori Kyoya, the vice president." He said, pointing to the black haired boy with glasses. "These two are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." He pointed to the two ginger haired twins, one of which seemed to be glaring at us. It reminded me of Kou and I. "That's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls him 'Honey'." As he said this a small blond smiled radiantly and hugged his bunny tightly. Hey…did that bunny have a patch on its chest? "That is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori." He said as he directed our gazes to a tall black haired boy standing behind Honey. "That over there is Hayashi Kurokoinu, but we call him Koinu-kun!" He chimed, looking towards the dark haired…boy?…at the window. The blank facing boy gave a slight growl.

"It's 'Jinx'." He mumbled.

"And this…" Tamaki said, ignoring the correction as he spun on one foot to the brown haired tomboy like a ballerina. "Is our one and only Fujioka Haruhi!" He seemed more excited about announcing the girl's name then anyone elses. This was noted.

"I'm Hakuma Junpaku." I said calmly as my brother and I bowed.

"I'm Hakuma Kougetsu."

"Feel free to call us…"

"…Kou and Jun if you wish." He finished as we stood once more.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." We said in unison. There was a click and sudden rumble before a girl in a yellow uniform came spinning out of the floor on a pedestal, laughing loudly. O…kay…?

"You two! It's time for your types!" She declared, looking at us with a hard, determined look.

"Types?" We asked, tilting our heads to the opposite side of each other.

"Everyone has a type. We have Tamaki, the 'Princely' Type; Haruhi, the 'Natural'; Kyoya, the 'Cool' Type; Hikaru and Kaoru, the "Little Devil" Types; Honey, the 'Boy-Lolita'; More, the 'Strong and Silent' Type; and now Jinx, the 'Shy Loner'! Now you two need a type as well!" She finally finished as Jinx twitched in annoyance and grumbled something incoherent when his type was called. We glanced at each other and shrugged. She thought a moment before looked at us.

"You two are the Lonely Doubles!" She called, making us blink and look at each other before we began to snicker, then broke out into laughter. She glared, starting to look flustered as we stopped laughing.

"Sorry, sorry… that just doesn't seem to fit us. We're not exactly 'lonely'." We said as we caught our breath.

"Fine, Fine." She said, placing a hand to her chin in thought. A light bulb went off above her head suddenly. …What was that doing there?

"I got it! You two are the…" She paused for dramatic effect. "…the Secret Lovers!" Everyone in the room went quite before laughing came from the twins and everyone else in the room blank faced her.

"Secret…"

"…Lovers?" We questioned. "Not to be rude…"

"…but we aren't really… 'Lovers'." She gave a growl before crossing her arms.

"Well fine then…for now I won't give you at type, but rest assured, I will find the perfect type for you two!" She declared determinedly before she laughed and disappeared into the ground, missing our glare as she left.

"Well that was weird…" Haruhi said as she watched the obnoxious girl leave. We turned to them and blinked. After a while of awkward silence, Honey bounced up from his table.

"Takashi, let's go get some more cake!" He chimed with puppy dog eyes. Mori just nodded as everyone watched the Lolita boy and…uh…his cousin?…leave.

"What's with the bunny?" Kougetsu asked after Honey had left.

"Honey-senpai likes cute things." Tamaki said casually.

"No, I mean…" Kou began.

"…the patch on its' chest." I finished. Everyone went deathly silent as if remembering something unpleasant.

"His grandma made it. After Jinx impaled it with a pencil, he went berserk and chased everyone around the school and just about killed us." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Jinx seemed to grumble from his window. Looking at each other we blinked before looking at everyone else.

"What's so scary about that?" We asked. "He just looks like an innocent Loli boy." We noted the look in their eyes that just about said, 'Yeah right, he only _looks_ like an innocent Loli boy'.

"One time Honey-senpai took out a whole military troop just because he was grumpy from one of the soldiers waking him up from a nap, and they weren't just any military troop, they were Green Barrettes!" Tamaki cried, throwing his arms about dramatically as the twins fake-fought behind him. We blinked and looked at each other again, putting on a fake fearful look and grim atmosphere, though really an idea was working between us. We looked at the time before there was a knock at the door and turned curiously. The Hosts, aside from Jinx, got into a group and smiled invitingly.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" They all said in unison. Tamaki grabbed us, sitting us down at a table that was unknowingly prepared for us. Did that just pop out of nowhere? He walked to a sky blue couch as three girls moved towards us curiously.

"Are you new Hosts?" One of the girls asked, pulling chairs up as we blinked.

"Yeah." We said, looking at each other with a unconcerned look. The girls giggled and looked at each other before nodding and taking a seat.

"What are your names?" The one in the middle asked calmly.

"I'm Kougetsu." My brother began this time.

"I'm Junpaku." I finished as we both gave a light bow to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." We said in unison as we sat up again. They gave a light squeal before turning back to us.

"What are your favorite colors?" The girl to the left asked.

"We don't really have one." We said calmly as we leaned back on the chair backings, crossing our legs towards each other.

"What about you?" I asked as my brother looked at me calmly then to the girls.j

"I like blue, it reminds me of the sky on a clear day." Said the girl to the left, smiling.

"I like green, it reminds me of the forest." The girl in the middle said shyly.

"I like blue too, it reminds me of the ocean." The girl to the left said, almost smiling. We smiled to them lightly.

"They are all very beautiful, just like you three." We said calmly, making them squeal again. We blinked as we felt eyes on us. Looking in the direction we felt them coming from, we noticed that not only were the two ginger haired twins looking at us now, but the King was as well. We went back to answering questions and it wasn't long before the guests had left and Tamaki was on us like a hound dog.

"You two are…are…_are_…" He seemed a bit flustered, as if the waving and pointing at us angrily wasn't indication enough, before Jinx spoke.

"Yeah, it looks like someone took the twins, added Tamaki's 'Princely' charm and Haruhi's natural personality and stuffed them into one…or two, in this circumstance. Looks like you guys are out of a job. Well, it was nice seeing you." He said, holding back a smirk with casually crossed arms. It took a moment but we realized the previously thought 'boy' was a girl. We couldn't help but laugh at her comment, holding our stomachs as we kneeled over, trying as hard as possible not to collapse. Her sense of humor, however callous, was something to admire. Tamaki just pointed at her with frustration.

"Quiet you!" He growled.

"What Tomo said!" The twins retorted after him. We blinked at them before looking at each other calmly, our laughing having subsided.

"Listen, it wasn't _our_ idea for us to join this stupid club, nor did we want to." We said, noting a look of hurt cross the 'King's face and depression starting to set in, though no one else seemed to notice, so we figured this was probably normal. "If you don't want us here, we will gladly leave." We both said, giving them a death glare. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't a death glare they saw often, though Mori, Kyoya, and Jinx seemed unaffected. Kyoya was next to us in an instant, adjusting his glasses.

"That's not needed. You see, you both would be good for business and though you act a lot like them, most girls like to stick with one personality, not a mix of the three." He said, his eyes hidden behind a glimmer on his glasses. Haruhi was next to speak, stepping up to us with a calm smile.

"Besides, I would like to get to know you two a bit more." She said. We looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well then, we'll be back tomorrow. It's not like we really have anything better to do." We said and headed for the door. We heard a thud, not bothering to look back, seeing as we had started for the door because Hikaru was about to try and push us over. Giving a light snicker, we walked out the door and shut it.

* * *

**Jinx POV**

"Listen, it wasn't _our_ idea for us to join this stupid club, nor did we want to. If you don't want us here, we will gladly leave." I couldn't help but silently agree with them as Tamaki hovered on the edge of slinking to his Corner of Woe. Stupid Hikaru and Kaoru for their stupid blackmail… I couldn't help but notice the glare as they said this, one that clearly showed their contempt towards the club, a feeling I quite readily shared. Kyoya was next to them instantly, obviously planning his next big plot. I could only sympathize with them. He was quite a snake when it came to situations like this.

"That's not needed. You see, you both would be good for business and though you act a lot like them, most girls like to stick with one personality, not a mix of the three." He hid his eyes from sight in the usual fashion as I looked off idly with a small roll of my eyes. Haruhi stepped back me and up to the two albinos with a smile.

"Besides, I would like to get to know you two a bit more." She said. She was too predictable. I almost wanted to tell them, 'No, just walk away from these stupid freaks before it's too late', not that I personally cared about them.

"Well then, we'll be back tomorrow. It's not like we really have anything better to do." They said, shrugging and walking towards the door. I blinked as I noticed Hikaru try to push one of them but missed and barely caught himself on the edge of the wall with a soft 'thud'. I looked at him questioningly as he growled and the others gave him a look of question as well. Hikaru stood up and turned towards Tamaki, a slight look of hate on his features.

"How could you let those jerks join, Boss?" He growled. I rolled my eyes at his sudden attitude for the two.

"It's simple! Those two are natural Hosts! Can't you see it?" He said, now happy-as-could-be once more, partly due to Kyoya's statement no doubt.

"Aside from that, it would bring in good business, and we can't let jealousy get in the way of business." Kyoya stated.

"I'm not 'jealous'!" Hikaru snapped, turning towards Kyoya sharply. The room went quite before Kaoru looked at me.

"So did you think of a rose color, Jinx?" He asked, trying to veer the subject away from his seething brother. I thought a moment.

"Black, I guess." I shrugged.

"But it has to be a real rose color!" Tamaki cried, flailing. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if it's real or not." I said.

"Black is a fitting color for her." Kaoru said thoughtfully, looking at me then Tamaki. Tamaki agreed with slight reluctance.

"Alright then, black it is!" He said.

"I suppose I'll order some realistic looking black roses then." Kyoya sighed, closing his small black book and starting to walk away. I blinked before yawning, walking over to grab my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, before heading out the door.

"Bye, Jinx-kowai!" The twins called, waving at me as I left. I waved back before the door shut and I started to walk down the hall by myself.

* * *

**Junpaku POV**

It wasn't long before we had made it home, a large mansion standing before us surrounded by a large grove of ancient bamboo. It had to have been an hour or two to walk but that was fine with us. We preferred not to get home too early. We sighed, walking over to the golden gates of the stone wall that surrounded the mansion. The family emblem was on the gate; two crescent moons, one overlapping the other. Stepping up to the gate, we heard a voice from a speaker.

"Welcome home, young Masters." It said as the gate opened, the crescent moons being forced apart. Stepping inside, we watched as the gate closed, trying to take our time and relax as much as possible before our afternoon training would begin, if you could call it that. Kou looked at me calmly, taking my hand and squeezing it lightly to try and comfort me. He must have noticed my frigid stance and hesitant steps. It took another five minutes to clear the bamboo grove, the two of us now walking down a large stone paved driveway as the mansion's shadow seems to engulf us. The front door opened for us, the butler standing calmly on the other side.

"Your Father is waiting for your training session." He said calmly as he watched us enter the foyer, shutting the front door behind us. The foyer had a white marble floor with redwood stairs curving up to a balcony on the second floor, the stairs heading up on either side with a corridor heading between them and underneath the second story. Black carpet covered the stairs and floor, making a path from the front door to several doors on the second floor and through the corridor below the stairs and second story. A pair of Shishi statues made of pure green jade sat between the pair of stairs, seeming to guard the first story corridor before us. Under the paw of one of the statues sat our family symbol.

We moved up the stairs on our right and turned right down a long corridor before entering one of the first doors. This door led to a hallway with stained glass windows lining the left side of it. The glass was mostly dark green with a few red pieces here and there to form a rose on the top of the arched window. We walked a few feet before we stopped and looked at each other, turning to the left to face two large stained glass doors with, yet again, two crescent symbols on each door and black stained glass surrounding them.

* * *

**Kougetsu POV**

"Brother…" Jun whimpered before I looked at him, sighing slightly and letting go of his hand.

"We have to." I responded, knowing that every day he would whimper and whine for me not to make him go but I had to. Placing our hands on the knobs we opened the door, the setting amber sun greeting us. Large bamboo stalks surrounded a clearing in the center where a Zen garden was placed decoratively under a wooden deck. Tatami mats covered the wooden deck, which were used to soften falls or stop swords during training matches. We stepped forward, Jun resisting the urge to move closer to me for comfort. I sent him a look that clearly told him to hide it better. With a grim nod he wiped any traces of discomfort from his features as we stepped up to the training mat where our Father was standing, waiting with a stern expression on his face. We both bowed respectfully.

"We're ready for our training, Father."

* * *

**Kougetsu's Authors note:** Mmm...not much to say except Hikaru's jealousy is pretty crucial for plotline :3 And also...

**Junpaku's Authors note: **Please leave a **REVIEW!!!!**

~Kou&Jun


End file.
